Hey Arnold! The New Student
by iceamethyst007
Summary: A new girl moves in and she goes to P.S. 118, everyone likes her even HELGA! She finds out Helga likes Arnold and tries to get them together. Until she realizes she likes him too :P. Will she ever get them together or end up leaving with a cool Adventure; and lose all of their friendship with P.S. 118? This is my first Hey Arnold so bare with me! Some OC/Arnold. Soon Helga/Arnold.
1. The New Student, and a Dream

**Hey Arnold!**

* * *

Arnold woke up to a smell of breakfast, and a really bright morning.

He jumped out of his bed, and went to get dressed.

After getting dressed he slid down the stairs rail, and turned to see his Grandma with a paper gun.

Morning soldier she said saluting him, and running up stairs.

Oh Shortman you're up, eat your breakfast and hurry on to school his Grandpa said smiling at him.

Arnold jumped into his chair and started eating, and ran outside.

He saw his best friend Gerald, and another girl standing at the bus stop.

Hey dude his friend called waving his hand to hurry up.

He ran over to the two talking.

Hey Arnold what's up Gerald said doing their little hand shake.

Nothing really just talking to a new student, she's going to our school he said pointing to the girl beside him looking around.

Arnold smiled and said nice to see someone new you'll like it here he said giving her a hand shake.

She smiled back and said thanks.

Then the bus came very slow, even when the door opened.

All three of them got on the bus; seeing people throwing paper talking extremely loud.

Arnold and Gerald sat one seat from a girl with a pink bow and pink and white dress.

While the new girl sat across from the girl with the pink bow.

Hey looks like we have a new girl the girl with the pink bow said with a smirk.

Everyone turned over to the girl who was staring at Helga.

Even if I am what's your point she said with a calm voice.

At this time Gerald and Arnold turned around.

My point is that…that…Helga stopped, she couldn't think of anything.

Everyone was staring at her waiting for her to say something.

My point is you better leave me alone or my fist will be in your face she said hold up her fist.

You do realize that I'm not scared of you, please just don't talk to me the girl said turning to the window.

Whatever Helga said sliding in her chair.

Helga you know she's new you really shouldn't be really mean to her, I know you're not mean Arnold said turning around back in his seat.

Helga had a frown and then took out her locket.

_Oh Arnold how nice, and charming you are. That you care for everyone around you even me. Even if you don't know that I love you, you'll still be in my heart. She said very passionately and sighing putting the locket away. _

The girl turned toward Helga hearing every word Helga said.

She has a crush, on Arnold she whispered to herself.

What are you looking at dark girl Helga said kind of rude.

Nothing she said turning around back to the window.

The bus stopped at the school and everyone jumped off.

This is going to be along day the girl sighed.

* * *

**~In class~**

* * *

Good morning everyone we have a new student come on in he said telling the girl to walk in.

She walked in seeing Arnold and Gerald she smiled right at them, but when she saw Helga her happy mood sort of died down.

Now please tell us your name Mr. Simmons said smiling.

Tiffany Valentine she said looking at Mr. Simmons.

What were you born on Valentine's Day or something Harold said laughing.

Everyone except for Arnold and Gerald, were laughing.

Even if it is why are you teasing me about it Tiffany said looking at Harold.

The class soon stopped laughing, and listened to what Harold would say.

Harold that wasn't nice I want you to say sorry Mr. Simmons said with a frown.

Sorry…Tiffany Harold said looking down at his desk.

Its okay she said taking the seat next to Gerald.

She sat down feeling a tap on her shoulder; she turned around seeing a boy breathing really hard.

After that weird moment she turned back around hoping he wouldn't tap her again.

* * *

**~At lunch with Arnold and Gerald~**

* * *

Gerald I have a feeling Tiffany's going to have a hard time here Arnold said looking kind of worried.

I do to man, but she might be fine for the first 2 days Gerald said putting his hand on his shoulder.

Move it, get out of my way they both heard that familiar voice, and turned around.

What are you just standing there Foot-ball head move Helga said with a mean look.

Helga why can't you be nice for once and your life Arnold said looking at her.

Criminy, just move she said pushing past Arnold and Gerald.

Some girl she is Gerald said with an annoyed look.

They got their lunch and sat with Tiffany, Harold, Sid, and Stinky.

I had to admit I guess Tiffany made them laugh or something, because when they walked over they were laughing really hard.

Hey guys Gerald said sitting down next to stinky.

What's so funny Arnold asked sitting down next to Gerald.

Were just playing Pictionary Sid said watching very closely at what Stinky was drawing.

It's a dog sitting on a fence Tiffany said pointing at the picture.

Darn it, I didn't even finish Stinky said kind of upset and happy.

You can finish it Stinky Sid said looking at Tiffany taking out another piece of paper.

Ready for another round she said smiling.

Can we play Arnold asked.

Yeah sure Sid said looking at what she was drawing.

Is it a TV asked Gerald.

Close she said not even looking up from the picture.

A phone Harold asked puzzled.

Yep Tiffany said dropping the pencil.

Darn I was going to say that Arnold said smiling.

Great minds think alike she said smiling at him.

Sid sort of kicked himself not to say anything.

Gerald elbowed Sid.

Why you elbowing him Gerald asked Stinky confused.

No reason Stinky just ignore it Sid said turning a pinkish red.

Hello people Rhonda said walking up acting stylish.

She looked at Tiffany, and then looked at her shoes.

Hey those shoes are really cute where you could I get them Rhonda asked.

Umm…clothing store in Japan she said kind of annoyed by her voice.

Okay…I'll just ask my Dad to get them for me Rhonda said leaving.

Wow…she was kind of annoying Tiffany thought.

Rhonda and her fashion obsessions stinky said looking at Sid.

At least I don't care about what I wear…Tiffany said with a little laugh.

I'm with you there Stinky said agreeing.

Hey guys look Harold said stuffing fries in his nose.

Eww…Gerald and Tiffany said.

Harold you're going to hurt yourself Arnold said looking concern.

No I won't Harold said laughing.

Hey dark girl a voice called out of nowhere behind Tiffany.

Tiffany turned around seeing Helga with a smirk on her face.

Great just the last person I wanted to see Tiffany thought.

I want to talk to you Helga said smirking.

Um… okay…Tiffany said kind of scared.

Helga grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

Help me she said in her head.

I like your style Helga said sitting her down at the table.

No one's been able to get back at me like that Helga said…smiling?

So can we be friends Helga asked holding out her hand.

Tiffany stat still and just shook her hand.

But I still have to pre-tend I have you…it's my perk she said smirking again.

Okay I guess I understand Tiffany said softly.

Oh and… you better never talk to me again she yelled with a fake mean look and gave her a wink.

Tiffany smiled; Whatever she said walking away to her table.

So…how'd it go Harold said sipping his juice.

By that yelling it couldn't be good Arnold said.

No surprisingly…she was nice to me…Tiffany said trailing off in thought.

Harold took a very funny and classic sip take onto Stinky.

The whole table laughed except for Arnold and Tiffany.

I'm not kidding guys; she told me she liked me and that she wanted to be my friend Tiffany said looking at down to her legs.

She's probably right Arnold said.

Even if she is, why would Helga like her Harold thought.

Tiffany stopped talking at that point.

I'm going to class Tiffany said getting up as fast as she could.

Harold everyone at the table looked at him with a mad glare.

What he asked eating his food.

* * *

**~Recess~**

* * *

Everyone ran outside to the empty basketball course.

Tiffany sat at the bench talking to Sid and Stinky.

Phoebe and Helga talked endlessly at the gates.

Rhonda was talking to three girls.

While Arnold and Gerald stood with Harold; who kept on saying he was still hungry.

The Stinky walked up.

Guys Tiffany's really upset Stinky said with an upset face.

Harold maybe you should say sorry.

Fine, but this is my last time.

Harold, Arnold, Gerald, and Stinky walked up to Tiffany and Sid.

Hey Tiffany Harold says he's sorry for making you upset Arnold said looking at Harold then Tiffany.

Okay…this is the last time Tiffany said whipping some years off of her eyes.

* * *

**~After school~**

* * *

Arnold and Gerald were walking home, and heard a voice.

Hey, Arnold you hear that Gerald said going around the corner of a vacant house.

They look and saw Tiffany running smiling and singing a song.

She ran into a house and screamed "Mom I love this school".

Instantly Arnold smiled, and Gerald put a smirk look on his face.

Then Tiffany jumped out the door sitting on the steps.

Come on Gerald said pulling Arnold to the side on the building trying to hear what she's saying.

Gerald were going to get caught Arnold said trying to pull back.

I can't believe it I'm new here and I already know a secret from someone here…she said surprised.

Man, I haven't had met Harold and Arnold I would be a laughing stalk…she kept going on.

No Tiffany don't think that no…I can't possibly… could I she said out loud.

What does she mean Arnold asked.

I don't know dude Gerald shrugged.

Why do I have a feeling I'm being watched she said even louder.

Oh great Arnold said worrying.

Who's there she asked louder.

Run for it Gerald yelled.

Gerald ran without Arnold (I guess he forgot O.o).

Tiffany grabbed Arnold's shoulder making him unable to run.

What were you two doing here she asked.

We umm…passed by and heard you singing and we heard you yell that you love P.S. 118 he said shaking.

You're lucky you two my friends and I wouldn't hurt you guys Tiffany said laughing.

You would hurt us anyway he said looking at the ground.

Tiffany let go of his shoulders.

Oh, I need to tell you something Tiffany said.

Okay what's up he asked.

It's about Helga, on the bus after you told her to be more nice…Tiffany trailed off.

She took out a locket she said very serious.

Wait…a locket Arnold had a memory flash back of the locket his Grandpa has "lost"…the locket with the…he kept think and finally said…

The locket with my picture on it he yelled.

Tiffany was surprised on how fast he got it.

She also said these exact words… _"Oh Arnold how nice, and charming you are. That you care for everyone around you even me. Even if you don't know that I love you, you'll still be in my heart."_

Arnold lost breath…the girl that bullied him loved him?

Then he thought about it.

Wait are you sure she said that Arnold said with a smirk face.

Yeah, she did I heard her Tiffany said puzzled.

Or did you think that Arnold said smiling kind of flirty.

Tiffany's face turned read at that point.

No…I-I didn't say that She said seeing Gerald come back.

Oh no…he's going to get the wrong idea Tiffany thought.

Why would I have a locket of you when I just met you she stuttered every word but his name.

You probably got it when you came home from school he said still with the smile.

Whoa what's going on here Sid and Stinky said walking up behind Arnold and Gerald.

At that point she was blushing like crazy.

What have I done Tiffany thought.

That's what I was going to ask Gerald asked looking at Arnold's weird smile.

Yea, Tiffany was just telling me that "Helga" had a locket with a picture of me in it Arnold said turning around.

I swear I heard her she was talking in a love-struck mood Tiffany said blushing even harder.

Yea, I bet SHE said that Gerald said looking at Tiffany with a smirk.

She now finally lost it.

She slammed her hand on a trash-can leaving a bit dent and yelled "She did say that you Foot-ball head".

Arnold, Gerald, Sid and Stinky stood there not believing what they were hearing.

Arnold finally lost that grin and looked at her like she was Helga.

Even if she didn't say that why would I come and tell you, I don't like Helga one bit you're the friends here she yelled.

To be honest I DID like you, not anymore she said turning around and running home.

AHH she yelled waking up and looking at her clock.

It was just a nightmare she asked looking at the clock that said 2:34 A.M.

She fell back on her pillow trying to think of a way to tell Arnold about Helga's like for him.

Or…do I like him she asked to herself.

No I'm just tired she laid back and fell asleep.

* * *

Well…That's all I had this Idea of me helping Arnold and Helga get together and BAM. I did it on a Fan fiction story :D.

Will Tiffany be able to Arnold about Helga without the nightmare turning into reality?

Find out soon…


	2. A Unknown Crush Or a Enemy?

**As you can see I have the quotation marks so you can tell whose talking.**

**Oh also Tiffany wears a purple top, blue jeans, pink shoes. She has black hair but keeps it in a ponytail while wearing a black hat.**

* * *

**Hey Arnold!**

* * *

Tiffany woke up and the dream she had seemed to have been haunting her in her head.

Tiffany don't worry about nothing's going to bother you today she said to herself hoped she was right.

She began to hum a song and get dressed.

She ran downstairs seeing Arnold and Gerald in the kitchen with her mom.

She took 5 steps back to the wall hiding "Oh crap" she said really uncomfortable.

"So you two are Arnold and Gerald, Tiffany told me a lot about you two" she said cleaning some pots and pans.

"Yep we're her two friends" Arnold said looking around the kitchen.

"When she came home yesterday she seemed to talk about a kid named Arnold alot" she laughed a bit.

Arnold turned a bit red at that part.

Gerald elbowed him which made him blush worse.

Tiffany mumbled some words… (Words that would have changed the Rating to T…)

She grabbed her backpack, and walked to the kitchen.

"Morning mom…and Arnold and Gerald" she pre-tended to be surprised.

"I let them in so they wouldn't stand out there all day" her mom said cooking something.

Then her phone rang.

"Hold on you three I need to take this" she walked to the bathroom and closed that door.

"Mom I hate you" she mumbled to herself.

"Soo… how was your sleep there Cap girl Gerald" said laughing.

"Okay, if you count have a nightmare a good thing" she crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Actually I think I might have something to help you…" Gerald said looking at Arnold.

"Arnold this morning fell out of his bed yelling random words about a locket" Gerald laughed.

Tiffany bit her lip so she couldn't say anything and grabbed a bowl of cereal.

Gerald stop I don't think she wants to hear what happened to me this morning Arnold said annoyed.

"This morning he also walked down stairs only in his underwear" Gerald lost it and couldn't stop laughing.

Tiffany almost choked hearing the underwear part.

Arnold sat there covering his face on the table.

"Gerald stop embarrassing Arnold…"She trailed off.

"Why, you know something about that locket or something else" Gerald smirked.

"You didn't let me finish…And…STOP MAKING ME SPIT UP MY CEREAL" she yelled.

"Okay bad news kids the bus isn't picking you up" Tiffany's mom said walking out the bathroom.

"But I'll drive you three to school" she said.

"Okay mom" Tiffany said getting out of her seat and pushing it back in.

"Also the principle called me saying there's a talent show coming up" she said opening the door.

"Cool, hey Gerald maybe we can do the talent show together" Arnold said holding on top of the car door.

Well, maybe Arnold Gerald said with his knees on the first seat.

Gerald jumped in the car followed by Arnold and then Tiffany.

* * *

***At school***

* * *

They all got out the car and split to different hallways.

"What in the world happened" Tiffany had a blank look on her face.

"Wow Arnold must be really embarrassed about…his accident this morning…"Tiffany slapped a smile off her face.

"Man I think I…no I'm probably still tired" she said walking down that hall.

"Hey Tiffany" Sid said waving hi to her.

"Hey Sid what's up" she asked smiling.

"Nothing just a horrible nightmare" she said trying really hard not to talk about it.

"Oh well if you try not to think about it you'll be fine" Sid said opening his locker.

"Hey Sid where's Stinky" she asked looking around really quickly in the hall.

"He's out sick today" Sid said closing his locker.

"Whoa are you okay you look kind of scared" Sid said looking at her carefully.

"I'll tell you the dream but don't tell anyone" she said shaking rapidly.

"What happens if I do" Sid said laughing.

"Then I'll hurt you" she said in a dark voice grabbing his collar on his shirt.

Sid jumped at his locker door at that dark voice and agreed that he wouldn't tell.

Well…she's kind of scary when she's serious Sid said thinking while shivering.

Tiffany let go of the collar on his shirt and told him what her dream was about.

Sid stood there kind of upset with a mixture of a scared position.

Just then this weird breathing came in the trash can beside them.

Sid opened the trashcan revealing brainy staring up at them.

"Who are you" Tiffany asked looking in the trashcan.

"That's Brainy he usually follows Helga around" Sid said looking at Tiffany then at Brainy.

Sid put the lid back on the trashcan and whipped his hands on his pants.

"I'm going to class see ya Sid, and thanks for the support" she yelled running to her class.

"That dream was just crazy" Sid said following her.

* * *

***After School***

* * *

"Hey Tiffany" Arnold said walking up to Tiffany with Gerald.

"Oh…hey guys" she said trying not to blurt out anything.

"You want to play basketball with us" Gerald asked holding the basketball.

"Sure why not" Tiffany said walking with them to the basketball court.

"Arnold and Harold are the team captions so everyone stand in a long line to be picked" Gerald said pointing to the wall.

Tiffany,Sid, Harold, Eugene, and Curly lined up at the wall.

"Okay…I'll take Curly, Sid, and Eugene Harold" said pointing at them.

"But that leads me with only Tiffany" Arnold said looking at Harold.

"Don't worry dude I'll play but we need one more person" Gerald said looking around.

Just then Wolfgang and 2 of his friends came up.

"Looks like we have some wussy's taking up my court" Wolfgang said taking the ball from Gerald.

"Wolfgang we were in the middle of a game, you can't just take our ball" Arnold said looking at Wolfgang with a mean glare.

"I just did" Wolfgang said laughing along with his 2 friends.

"Give us our ball Wolfgang" Tiffany said walking up beside Arnold.

"Looks like we have a new roamer" one of his friends said looking at Tiffany putting his fist together.

"Tiffany, no he's going to hurt you" Arnold said looking at Tiffany.

"He's not doing anything though, plus we're getting that ball back" Tiffany said whispering to Arnold.

"Looks like you're not getting the point this is our field" Wolfgang said leaning in front of Tiffany.

"We don't see you doing anything" Sid said running up to Wolfgang.

Wolfgang did a sinister smile and raised his hand about to hit Sid.

Tiffany grabbed his hand; gave him a mean glare and punched him in the face.

Wolfgang backed up holding his eye; that was starting to turn purple.

After that his two friends jumped in and grabbed Arnold and Eugene hanging him on a pole.

Sid and Harold ran to one of them and pushed him in the wall.

The other one dropped the ball turned around running from the kids leaving Wolfgang and his friend behind.

Sid, Tiffany, and Harold turned around seeing Gerald trying to get Arnold off the pole.

"That was pretty brave there" Tiffany Gerald said trying to get Arnold off the pole.

"I wasn't going to let him beat you guys, plus what friend would I be to stand there" Tiffany said unhooking Eugene from the pole.

"Did you see that I was like bam, and..."Harold said bragging about what he did.

Man these guys are fun to hang out with Tiffany thought smiling.

"If we didn't have Tiffany here we'd probably be bully bait" Sid said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"If you say so Sid" Tiffany said laughing.

* * *

**At a house nearby…**

* * *

Man what are they doing treating her as a Princess of some sort Helga said growling at the thought.

Helga took out her locket about to say some "Poem" worlds until…

"Helga" Tiffany said coming out of nowhere from a corner.

* * *

**I'm stopping here xD**

**Just to make you come back :P.**

**Will Tiffany and Helga become enemy's?**

**Will she be able to tell Arnold about the locket, without him thinking that it was hers?**

**Find out by coming back :P.**


	3. The New Two Crushes

**Hey Guys were back! **

**I cut off the other story because I wanted you guys to come back lol.**

* * *

Hey Arnold!

* * *

-**We cut off at The Unknown Crush Or a Enemy if you don't remember here's the last time…-**

* * *

_"If we didn't have Tiffany here we'd probably be bully bait" Sid said putting his hand on her shoulder._

_"If you say so Sid" Tiffany said laughing._

_Man what are they doing treating her as a Princess of some sort Helga said growling at the thought._

_Helga took out her locket about to say some "Poem" worlds until…_

_"Helga" Tiffany said coming out of nowhere from a corner._

* * *

"W-what are you doing here Helga" said quickly said putting away the locket.

"Helga I know what that locket's about" Tiffany said walking forward.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Helga said crossing her arms.

"Helga no one's here give up already" Tiffany said looking at Helga with a serious face.

"I heard you on the bus Helga…tell me the truth" Tiffany added looking at Helga with an upset face.

"Look I don't know what you're talking about" Helga said trying not to blurt out the truth.

"I know about that locket Helga, come clean" Tiffany said glaring at Helga.

"How did you know about it" Helga said looking at Tiffany with a mean glare.

"The day I got here I heard you saying some words about Arnold, and I've been going crazy thinking about it" Tiffany said putting her hands on her hips.

"Why would you care you barely knew him" Helga said turning around putting an "I don't care" face on.

"Even if I barely knew him I do know you care for him" Tiffany said walking up to Helga.

"Look I'm not talking about this I'm going home" Helga said backing up and running away.

"Man…if only I can help her, without making my feelings come out" Tiffany said watching her walk away.

"Hey Tiffany what do you mean by your feelings" Gerald said jumping out of the corner.

Tiffany jumped turning around seeing Gerald looking puzzled.

"Umm…nothing" Tiffany said scratching her head.

"Oh I know…"Gerald said getting a funny look on his face.

"Wait what are you talking about" Tiffany said backing up to the edge of a balcony.

"I think you like Arnold" Gerald said looking at Tiffany in awe.

"Wait, we weren't talking about him" Tiffany said getting uncomfortable.

"Then why in the world were you talking to Helga" Gerald smirked.

"She's my friend and it's none of your business" Tiffany said turning a bit red.

"Look at yourself Tiffany your acting like Helga" Gerald said pointing at her.

_Aw crap it's just like my dream Tiffany thought turning more red at that thought._

_But where is…Tiffany stopped thinking._

"Hey Gerald, come on its getting late" Arnold said getting from the corner.

_Crap, Tiffany now it's time to be quiet…Tiffany thought turning redder._

"Look I didn't say anything about him Gerald, and why exactly do you care Tiffany said looking at" Gerald with a fake puzzle look.

"Well, I was just wondering why you were talking to Helga" Gerald said shrugging his shoulders.

Yes it worked Tiffany thought with her face turning normal.

"Wait what's going on here" Arnold asked looking at both of them.

"Nothing just some talking" Tiffany said shrugging.

"Yep just talking" Arnold Gerald said looking at Tiffany.

"We better get going its getting dark" Tiffany said looking at the sun going down.

The three walked around the neighbor hood until they got home.

"Hey Tiffany why were you talking to Helga" Gerald asked looking at Tiffany kicking some cans.

"Oh…umm…she showed me this locket, I can't really tell you the rest" Tiffany said trying hard not to turn to them.

"Wait a locket" Arnold asked raising his voice at that word.

"Yea a locket" Tiffany said finally deciding to turn around.

"Am I the only one confused" Gerald said looking at the two in deep thought.

"I had a dream about a locket a couple of days ago" Arnold said looking at Gerald.

"You mean the one about Helga having a locket with your picture in it" Gerald asked looking concern.

Tiffany's face lit up; but she hid the smile.

"Yea and Tiffany was concern with it" Arnold said looking at Tiffany.

Tiffany looked at both of them confused.

"Arnold it's just a nightmare not like it will actually somehow happen" Gerald said raising an eyebrow.

Tiffany started to feel a bit dizzy.

_That's it I can't take it anymore; I need to get that locket and show them Tiffany though._

"Tiffany are you okay" Gerald asked looking at her like she was about to scream.

"Yea I'm fine" she said looking at the floor with a flushed face.

"Are you sure" Arnold said bending down looking at her face.

"I'm fine" she said as she kept walking closer to her home.

"Bye Tiffany" Gerald and Arnold said waving good-bye.

* * *

***The Next Day***

* * *

Arnold woke up with a headache from last night still thinking about that locket.

"Ugghh…"Arnold groaned holding his head looking out the window.

Arnold got dressed and walked down stairs.

"Hey there Shortman" his Grandpa said waving.

"Hey there Arnold" Tiffany said smiling.

Arnold stood there confused.

_Great she's doing what Gerald and I did going to her house he thought while with a fake smile._

"This little girl here said she needed to talk to you" his Grandpa said looking at Arnold.

"Oh well…we can talk outside" Arnold said pointing to the door.

_Heh, not as funny as you thought doing it to me huh Tiffany thought with a smirk._

Arnold saw through her smirk and rolled his eyes.

"Well its okay I'll just leave you two to talk here" his Grandpa said getting up and walking up stairs.

"Okay Tiffany cut the act I can tell that was payback" he said with a funny look.

"I know I just thought it would be funny to do it back" she said laughing.

"So I guess you're here because Gerald sent you" Arnold asked sitting in the chair across from her.

"Nope I'm here because of that dream you said yesterday night" Tiffany said looking at him with a smile.

Arnold stood there unable to move.

"Y- You mean the dream where Helga told me that you liked me" Arnold said gripping his chair.

_Oh crap we both had a different dream Tiffany thought that she'd regret saying that._

"Um…actually I had the same dream but mine was a bit different" Tiffany said scratching her head.

Arnold sat there gripping his chair even tighter.

"Arnold are you okay" you're about to about to fall out of your chair" Tiffany asked looking at Arnold.

_What the heck is going on with me Arnold thought not realizing she was still staring at him._

"Um…go on" he said letting go of his chair.

"Well… in my dream Helga had that locket; with a picture of you in it and it was hers" Tiffany explained to him.

"Hey mine was almost the same but instead she said it was yours" Arnold said scratching his head turning a bit red.

"You know what I think is awkward…" Tiffany said trailing off her voice.

"What" Arnold asked picking up his head.

"How come Helga would be in both of our dreams but she's barely around" Tiffany said looking confused while looking at Arnold.

"Good question only one way to find out" Arnold said looking at the table.

"We have to spy on her" Tiffany said getting up from the table.

"Okay now you're sounding like Gerald" Arnold said laughing a bit.

"It's not my fault; you guys are really easy to act like." Tiffany said sort of laughing too.

"We better go tell Gerald" Arnold said getting up.

"Good idea" Tiffany said getting up and walking to the door.

"Later we'll tell him at 5:00 to meet with us" Arnold said looking for something.

Okay see ya then Arnold Tiffany said walking out the door.

* * *

***Later on***

* * *

"Okay I have what we need" Arnold said showing Tiffany a belt.

"A belt" Tiffany said looking at him with smirk.

"Trust me it has everything we need Arnold" said showing her the belt again.

"Okay fine let's just go find Gerald" she said starting to walk.

Tiffany and Arnold walked around a corner seeing Gerald playing basketball.

"Hey Gerald" Arnold yelled seeing Gerald shooting a basketball.

"What's up Arnold" he asked seeing Arnold with the spy belt.

"We're going to spy on Helga to know which dream is the right one" Arnold said putting the belt on.

Arnold there's no way that dreams right; I mean why in the world wound Helga like you or Tiffany like you" Gerald said following the two to Helga's house.

_We'll that's nice to say since I'm right here Tiffany thought giving Gerald a mean glare. _

"Even if so why would both of us have the dream" Arnold asked turning to Gerald still confused.

"Guys, come on" Tiffany said already running to Helga's house.

"Wait up" they said running after her.

The three kids stopped at Helga's house.

"Okay we're here" Gerald said stopping for air.

"Come on up this tree Tiffany said putting her hand on the tree.

"Okay hold on" Arnold said looking for his grappling hook.

"Oh…you looking for this" Tiffany said showing them the hook from the tree.

"_Dude did she just grab that from your pants" Gerald said whispering to Arnold._

"_Hope not" Arnold said with a little red blush and whispered back._

She threw it to them and looked in the window through Helga's room.

"Is she there" Arnold said getting his grip on the branch.

"Yep, she's there; she's yelling at her dad" Tiffany said trying to make out the conversation.

"Here use this" Arnold said giving her the weird machine.

She put the plug in the earphones and put them on.

"Hear anything" Gerald said gripping the tree branch hoping he wouldn't fall.

"Oh I hear something" Tiffany said putting the earphone on the branch so they can hear.

_**Helga:" Man, how in the heck did Tiffany know about that locket" she said looking at the locket in her hand.**_

_That's the locket Arnold thought trying to see the picture._

_**Helga: "Whatever as long as Arnoldo doesn't know won't hurt him" she said going in her closet.**_

_**Helga:"Man what am I saying like the boy, and I can't even be nice to him" she said closing the closet door and jumped on her bed lying down.**_

_**She did her little poem thing and fell asleep. (Really bad at poems so I'm skipping it…).**_

Arnold, Gerald, and Tiffany sat there with their mouths open.

"So…Tiffany's dream was right" Gerald said still with his mouth open.

"Well that was… disturbing" Tiffany said gripping the tree.

"Arnold you okay dude" Gerald said shaking Arnold.

Arnold woke up from his thought and looking at Gerald.

"Oh no, Arnold please don't tell me" Gerald said shaking his head at him.

Arnold sat stiff on the tree; not moving at all.

Tiffany looked up, seeing Arnold not moving.

"I can fix this" Tiffany said looking at Gerald.

"Wait what are you doing" Gerald asked watching her crawl to Arnold...

* * *

**SLAP!**

* * *

"AWWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR" Arnold said almost falling off the tree.

It was that or I'd push you off the tree Tiffany said shrugging and smiling at him.

"Hey Tiffany I want to ask you something" Gerald said watching her sit back down on the tree.

"Yea, what's up" she asked looking up.

"How come you don't lose your balance; I'm asking this because you haven't even struggled getting on the tree" Gerald asked looking at Arnold spacing out again.

"Oh, when I was little my sister and found a log on top of a water current; we would have to go over it so it was like my balance beam everyday" Tiffany said waving a hand in Arnold's face.

"Arnold" Tiffany screamed in his face watching him jump again.

"What, stop making me jump" he said finally paying attention.

"Guys I think we need to get going" Gerald said showing them his watch.

"Darn i need to get going; see ya guys Tiffany said jumping" off the tree one more time.

"Where you going on short notice" Gerald asked looking with a concern face.

"Oh, just home possibly the library" She said already running off.

Arnold stood there watching her run away and smiled.

"So dude what were thinking about Gerald" asked watching Arnold stare at the floor for some reason.

"Well I might be going crazy but I think I like Helga and Tiffany" he said scratching the back of his head.

* * *

-**Well… That's actually it…**

**I saw a comment that said that if my character liked Arnold; Helga would kill but Helga likes Tiffany as a friend remember?**

**You know…For now :D!**

**P.S. I might not write a lot because…I started middle school** **:P.-**


	4. A Singing Partner Or A Bad Friendship?

Well…This is it, all about the talent show.

* * *

P.S. One person PM'd me thinking that Arnold would be in the talent show with Tiffany.

That made me kind of think of something different and my friend "Alexus" wanted me to add her.

So…on with the weird story, about the Talent show.

Also...I now decided that we're no longer friends...

* * *

Hey Arnold!

Tiffany Jumped out of bed and grabbed her bag; she seriously ran down the stairs and literally jumped on the door.

She fell rubbing her head and knee.

"Tiffany calm down her mother" said running to her and kneeling down.

"Can't mom I have to go see Arnold and Gerald"she said not letting her answer back and ran out the door.

She ran to the football field seeing Gerald, Arnold, Harold, Sid, and Stinky playing football.

"Hey Tiffany want to play" Stinky asked seeing her search through her bag.

"Or you could to tell us why you made Arnold and Gerald go to Helga's house last night" Sid asked looking really concern.

"Guys stop it's not her fault; she just wanted to tell us" Arnold said looking at Sid, Stinky, and Arnold.

"Fine you want to know" she said trying hard not to scream.

"Yeah" Harold yelled.

"I heard Helga say on the bus…"Oh Arnold how nice, and charming you are. That you care for everyone around you even me. Even if you don't know that I love you, you'll still be in my heart." She said calmly.

_**They have to believe it since Gerald and Arnold saw it she thought until…**_

"Looks like someone is jealous" Gerald smirked watching them laugh.

_**Crap She thought and laughed to herself a bit.**_

"Okay fine I am jealous" she faked smiled and laughed.

Arnold somewhat smiled and just seemed like he slapped it off his face.

"But what does it matter; any of you guys doing the talent show" she said putting her hand on her hip all silly.

Sid laughed and said"We'll I'm not really doing it".

Me neither Stinky said sitting on the bench.

"Only if Arnold's doing something" Gerald said looking at Arnold.

"Didn't really plan on it" he said thinking of something to do.

"We'll my mom wants me to sing; so I'm pretty sure I'll fail at that" she said looking in her bag again.

"I'm pretty sure you will" Stinky said watching everyone laugh at his comment.

"My Friend is coming to sing with me" she said laughing.

"Really, what his name" Gerald asked.

"It's her and her name is Alexus" she said looking at him.

"She's coming later this afternoon" she said seeing Sid, Harold, and Stinky's face bright up.

Arnold looking at the three literally giving each other mean glares.

"Oh, and if any of you three flirt with her; just to let you know she took karate" she said smirking at the boys fighting.

The boys quickly stopped and turned back to normal.

"We'll I better get going, meet me here at 3:00 P.M. and don't be late" she said running home.

* * *

***With the boys***

* * *

"Man I wonder how Alexus looks" Stinky wondered.

"If Tiffany looks cool than Alexus must be to" Sid said shrugging.

Everyone turned to Sid at that awkward comment.

"Oh yeah Sid is Tiffany's Cousin" said Stinky said pointing at him.

"Don't see why she's nice" Arnold shrugs back.

"Really, Arnold that's all you have, that's not what you told me last night" Gerald laughed.

"Shut up" Arnold said hitting Gerald in the arm softly.

"So what are we going to do for the talent show" asked Sid shrugging his shoulders.

"We could…wait no…" Harold said thinking even harder.

"We'll I'm going to get ready to impress Tiffany's friend" Harold said leaving.

"Me to, I am the ladies man after all" Stinky said leaving the three behind.

"I'll go help Stinky" Sid said running after Stinky.

Gerald and Arnold started walking to Gerald's house.

Just then they saw Tiffany and another girl.

"Dude I think that's Alexus" Gerald said pointing to the girl next to Tiffany.

"Why does she have Red hair" Arnold asked thinking that was weird.

"Hey, Arnold Gerald come here I have someone for you to meet" They heard Tiffany yell.

They ran up to a girl in Red and brown hair, brown eyes, blue skirt, random colored top, and black shoes.

"Hey" she said staring at the two.

"This is Alexus, my friend" Tiffany said point to Alexus.

"Hey, nice to meet you" Arnold said holding out his hand.

Alexus shook his hand and looked at Gerald with a smile.

"Sup, I'm Gerald" he said also holding out his hand.

She shook his hand but didn't look at him.

_**Dude this girl is weird Gerald whispered to Arnold.**_

_**I know, but we have to be nice to her Arnold said whispering back.**_

"We'll we better get to the Basketball court you have 3 other people to meet" Tiffany said laughing a bit.

"They better not all be boys Tiffany" she laughed.

"You'll be surprise" Gerald smirked.

They all walked to the Basketball court seeing Harold, Sid and Stinky.

Harold and Stinky looked up seeing Tiffany, Gerald, Arnold, and Alexus.

"Guys this is Alexus" Tiffany said pointing to her.

"Why do you have red hair" Harold asked randomly.

"I love the color red so I dyed it red" she said rolling her eyes.

"We'll I think it's nice" Stinky said smiling at her.

"Thanks, I appreciate it" she says turning around to Stinky giving him a fake smile.

"We'll we better get going Alexus we have to pick a song" Tiffany said grabbing her and dragging her home.

* * *

***With Tiffany and Alexus.***

* * *

"I can't believe you" Tiffany yelled at her.

"What that only your friends are boys" She yells back.

"We'll there's barely and girls here" Tiffany yells showing a picture of the class.

"Oh that's Arnold and that's Gerald" Alexus asked.

"YES, WHO WOULD THEY BE" She yelled so loud, that her mom woke up from her sleep.

"Sorry, I thought the tall head boy was Arnold" Alexus said mumbling a bit.

"No Arnold's the one with Blond hair" Tiffany said giving her the maddest glare ever.

"I could tell you like him Tiffany" Alexus said sitting on her bed.

"WHAT, I don't like him" she yelled.

"Then why are you so mad about it" Alexus smirked.

"Because he's my friend" she said calming down.

"Whatever, let's just pick a song" she said rolling her eyes.

* * *

***The Next day (Monday)***

* * *

"Hey, guys did any of you guys think Alexus was…weird" Gerald said walking up to Harold, Sid, and Stinky.

"I thought she was nice" Stinky said looking around the corner not even turning around.

"I thought she was crazy" Sid said looking at Gerald.

"What are you looking at Stinky" Gerald asked watching him tap on Sid's shoulder.

"Tiffany pranked us last week so it's our turn" Stinky said watching Tiffany about to open her locker.

"Aww" Tiffany said sticking her hand in the locker revealing a snake.

"What she likes snakes" Harold yelled.

"Yes I do, Stinky, Harold, and Sid come out of the corner" Tiffany said smirking stroking the snake's head.

"So how was the practice with Alexus" Stinky asked.

"Horrible" Tiffany said putting the snake in a jar and poking holes in it.

"Why" Sid asked looking at her in concern.

"We'll she kept on saying that I-never mind" She said noticing that her hands were in fists.

_**What the heck is wrong with me Tiffany thought to herself.**_

"Hey, guys Arnold" said walking in the hall…with ALEXUS?!

_**What the heck is she doing here Tiffany thought to herself.**_

"Hey Alexus what are you doing here Sid asked seeing Tiffany looking like she's about to burst.

"I asked Arnold if we could do the talent show together" Alexus said looking at Tiffany.

"I told her yes" Arnold said smiling.

Tiffany finally lost it and slammed her locker and went to class.

_**Heh, it worked Alexus whispered.**_

"What, you say something Alexus" Sid said looking at her with a mean glare.

"Oh nothing" she said looking at him with a fake innocent smile.

* * *

***After school***

* * *

Sid and Tiffany walked home since both of their houses were next to each others.

"Tiffany are you okay, I saw that look on your face" Sid said looking at her almost seeing dark clouds floating on top of her. (Just an expression xD).

"Alexus was going to sing with me at the Talent show, then she asked me if I liked Arnold and…" Tiffany started to cry.

"You said No, Tiffany for the sake I know you like him" Sid said throwing his hands in the air.

Tiffany turned to Sid.

"What hurts me the most is she likes him too, so she's using him to convince my mom for her to stay" She said looking at him.

"And…to win the talent show" He said getting what she was saying.

"She knows I can't sing, I never try so she uses it agents me and uses Arnold in front of everyone" Tiffany said starting to get mad.

"So, your only plan now is to win the talent show" Sid said almost as a light bulb appeared on his head.

"Hey, did Gerald tell you about Helga" Tiffany said looking at him smiling but with tears still in her face.

"…No…you don't mean" Sid said looking at her like she was crazy.

"I'm doing the talent show with Helga" Tiffany said jumping in the air smiling in victory.

"Tiffany your crazy "Sid said smiling.

"I might as we'll go ask her see ya" She said waving goodbye.

Tiffany walked around the block seeing Helga walking home.

"Helga I have something to tell you" Tiffany said walking up to her.

"What's up, better not be about that locket…that I don't have" She said pausing.

"It's not but…Alexus likes Arnold" Tiffany said looking sad but smiling on the inside.

"SHE LIKES WHO" Helga yelled stopping seeing Tiffany face of success.

"Okay…fine the locket's true" Helga says sitting on the sidewalk.

"She's singing with him, she was my partner but now she's using Arnold" Tiffany said sitting down next to her.

"Not for long" Helga said getting all mad.

"I want you to sing with me to show Arnold that…she's cheating on him" Tiffany said giving her a scheming look.  
"I like the way you think Tiffany, but…we might want to get Rhonda to help us with clothes" Helga said looking at her old worn out dress.

"Actually…I have some clothes" Tiffany says getting up.

"Okay, but we need to practice" Helga said getting up and looking at her.

"Come to my house after school tomorrow" Tiffany said about to walk away.

"You got it, oh but can Phoebe come…she knows…" Helga said looking down.

"Oh I know about… (Ice Cream)…" Tiffany said laughing.

"You want me to say no" Helga said giving her a glare.

"Okay okay, I'll stop see you tomorrow" Tiffany said walking away.

* * *

***Coming home…***

**(Warning this maybe kind of disturbing…)**

* * *

"Mom, I'm home" Tiffany says walking in seeing Arnold and Alexus sitting at the Dining room.

**Okay she's pissing me off now Tiffany said pulling back her urge to punch the crap out of Alexus.**

"Hey guys…" she says walking in fake smiling.

"Hey Tiffany" Arnold turns around smiling at her.

"Arnold focus" Alexus yells at him.

"Oh, sorry…" he says turning back around.

"So what you guys doing" Tiffany asked walking beside Arnold.

"Oh, were figuring out what were going to sing at the talent show" he says trying hard not to smile but it doesn't work.

"Yea…WE…are trying to pick a song "Alexus says kind of annoyed.

"Oh, well I'll let you two pick, I'll be upstairs" Tiffany says walking up stairs.

She runs up stairs and jumps on her bed.

AHHHHHHHH she screams in her pillow, so loud they could hear it down stairs.

"Umm…should we go see if she's okay" Arnold asked pointing up stairs.

"NO…I mean no, you could give away what WERE singing "she said smiling again.

"Umm…okay" Arnold said looking through a playlist of songs.

* * *

***With Tiffany upstairs***

* * *

"WHY DOES SHE RUIN MY LIFE" Tiffany yells getting up from her pillow and throw it across the room.

"I FRICKEN HATE HER, WHY DID I ASK HER TO COME ANYWAY" she yelled balling up her fists.

"THAT'S IT AT THE TALENT SHOW I'M ENDING THIS, AND TELLING ARNOLD THAT…" She stopped and couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Sid was right…I do like Arnold…" She said with wide eyes, and a headache and with red eyes.


	5. A Plan that could backfire

Hey Arnold!

Okay, another part to A Singing Partner, here's a little memorizing part…

* * *

_***Coming home…***_

_**(Warning this maybe kind of disturbing…)**_

* * *

"_Mom, I'm home" Tiffany says walking in seeing Arnold and Alexus sitting at the Dining room._

_**Okay she's pissing me off now Tiffany said pulling back her urge to punch the crap out of Alexus.**_

"_Hey guys…" she says walking in fake smiling._

"_Hey Tiffany" Arnold turns around smiling at her._

"_Arnold focus" Alexus yells at him._

"_Oh, sorry…" he says turning back around._

"_So what you guys doing" Tiffany asked walking beside Arnold._

"_Oh, were figuring out what were going to sing at the talent show" he says trying hard not to smile but it doesn't work._

"_Yea…WE…are trying to pick a song "Alexus says kind of annoyed._

"_Oh, well I'll let you two pick, I'll be upstairs" Tiffany says walking up stairs._

_She runs up stairs and jumps on her bed._

_AHHHHHHHH she screams in her pillow, so loud they could hear it down stairs._

"_Umm…should we go see if she's okay" Arnold asked pointing up stairs._

"_NO…I mean no, you could give away what WERE singing "she said smiling again._

"_Umm…okay" Arnold said looking through a playlist of songs._

* * *

_***With Tiffany upstairs***_

* * *

"_WHY DOES SHE RUIN MY LIFE" Tiffany yells getting up from her pillow and throw it across the room._

"_I FRICKEN HATE HER, WHY DID I ASK HER TO COME ANYWAY" she yelled balling up her fists._

"_THAT'S IT AT THE TALENT SHOW I'M ENDING THIS, AND TELLING ARNOLD THAT…" She stopped and couldn't believe what she was saying._

"_Sid was right…I do like Arnold…" She said with wide eyes, and a headache and with red eyes._

* * *

***With Tiffany in the morning.***

* * *

Tiffany woke up with the headache almost falling over getting off the bed.

Until she saw Arnold and Gerald asleep on her floor in sleeping bags.

_**What the heck Tiffany thought to herself.**_

She opened the door slowly so she would wake them up.

She looked in the Guest room and Alexus wasn't there.

Her mom left a note saying she took Alexus to a Band Tryout.

"They snuck in the house…WHILE I WAS A SLEEP" She yelled down stairs but not so loud that she could wake them up.

She walked up stairs seeing them start to wake up.

Crap she thought and looked at herself.

"I'm in my underwear" she softy yelled to herself running to the Guest Room.

She grabbed one of her old pink dress from the closet and put it on.

"Hey…Gerald" she heard Arnold saying waking up.

"What Arnold" Gerald said rubbing his eye.

"…Tiffany's awake" Arnold said shaking him and pointing to the bed.

She slowly walked in the hall in front of her door which was a bit open, listening to the conversation.

"Well I don't see her" Gerald said looking around in a closet.

"Gerald, stop if she finds out we went through her stuff she'll kill us" Arnold said yelling at him.

"Don't worry bro we'll just put everything back" Gerald said picking up a book that says "Diary" on it.

Arnold started to put his sleeping bag away, hoping she wasn't going to walk in.

Arnold looked up seeing weird writing, almost like another language.

"Hey, Gerald look" Arnold said pointing to a poster that said "Talent show song: Chemical Emotion. Practice with Helga on Wednesday."

"I thought she was going to sing with Alexus" Gerald said reading the Diary.

"What, she's singing with me" Arnold said turning to Gerald with wide eyes watching him read the "Diary".

"GERALD" Arnold said taking the Diary from him.

"Arnold I was reading that, plus it's actually about the first day she got here all the way to today" Gerald said getting up.

"We'll…I'm not letting you read it" Arnold said putting it back carefully putting the book back in its spot.

"Wait…did you say that Alexus was singing" with you Gerald asked looking at Arnold.

"Yeah…why" Arnold asked looking at Gerald walking back and forth thinking.

"Phoebe told me that she heard her and Tiffany fighting in this room yesterday" Gerald said still walking.

"Also, she heard Alexus say Fine I'll just leave, leaving Tiffany crying" Gerald said still walking.

"Okay…" Arnold said trying to process what he was saying.

"After that day was when Alexus asked you to sing with her" Gerald yelled and stopped walking in shock.

"DUDE, she's using you to get Tiffany to embarrass herself at the Talent show" Gerald shouted waving his hands in the air.

Arnold stood there upset and mad that he was being used.

Tiffany grabbed onto the wall for support making a loud thud sound, not able to feel anything in her legs.

"Arnold…what was that" Gerald asked backing up with Arnold to the wall.

Tiffany remembered everything from last night, which made her grip onto the wall even tighter.

_**Oww, my legs she thought grabbing onto her legs with one hand and one on the wall.**_

She soon began to breathe heavy, still holding onto the wall hearing Gerald and Arnold trying to open the window in her room.

She fell to the ground screaming their names.

They soon heard her voice and tried to budge the window open.

"It's no use" Gerald said letting go of the window.

"Help" They heard her scream one last time, and rammed the door seeing her collapsed on the floor.

She passed out after seeing them helping picking her up and running her to the Hospital.

* * *

***Arnold's house***

* * *

Tiffany woke up in A bedroom WAY different from hers.

"This isn't my room…" Tiffany said looking up at a huge skylight window.

She got up seeing Arnold sleeping on a couch, and Gerald in a sleeping bag

_**What the heck are they doing here Tiffany thought getting up and feeling a shot of pain through her leg?**_

She moaned in pain and lay back down, unable to get up.

She grabbed her black hat and put it on her head.

"More importantly what am I doing here" she said looking at a clock.

She looked at the Arnold clock realizing she was in his room.

Then she looked at Arnold shifting lying on the couch.

She started smiling and looked at Gerald sound asleep.

Then the door opened making her jump.

"Ah you're finally awake" Arnold's Grandpa said walking in with a tray of food.

"Who are you" she asked laying there on the bed still in shock.

"I'm Shortman's Grandpa he said looking at Arnold laying on the floor

"Oh…right…"she said turning pink looking at Arnold and Gerald.

"They found you on the ground at your house and took you to the hospital, but it was closed and took you here and Pookie aided you" Arnold's Grandpa said looking at them.

"But, they wouldn't tell me why they were at your house" he laughed looking at her.

"They we're spying on me, I found them in my bedroom floor asleep with Arnold sleeping right next to me" she said looking at his holding the wall to get up.

"Shortman fell asleep next to you huh; he really must have been upset about you then" Grandpa said looking at her with concern.

"I guess I just don't know why they we're spying on me" she said gaining her ability to walk again.

"We'll why don't you ask him yourself" he said about to leave the room.

"Oh, and when you're done make sure he doesn't freak-out too much" he said closing the door and walking to the kitchen.

Tiffany walked over to Arnold and tried to shake him to wake up.

"Arnold wake up" she said shaking him.

"Grandpa I told you, I'm not sleeping" he said still asleep and turned away from Tiffany.

She gave him a "What the heck" look and looked around the room.

"Man how am I going to wake him up" Tiffany said looking at the clock.

She set the alarm on and hearing it say "Hey Arnold" 3 times.

Arnold woke up and turned the clock off not seeing Tiffany.

"How's your sleep Arnold" she said crossing her arms and watching him jump.

"Oh…didn't see you there Tiffany" he said while waking up from the jump.

"Okay Arnold why the heck we're you two in my house" she said looking at him with an annoyed look.

"Umm…we wanted to know you came home safely…" he said fake smiling at her.

_**Wow he really thinks he can pull that off with me she thought still looking at him.**_

"Arnold I see through that smile" she said staring at him.

"Fine…We'll I was worried if you had a breakdown, in your room while I was practicing the song with Alexus" he said looking at the floor.

"Okay, one last question…" she said kind of uncomfortable asking this question.

"Okay sure what is it" he asked seeing her face turned pink.

"Why we're you next to me in my bedroom" she asked feeling a little bit dizzy.

Arnold stood there turning red, watching Gerald wake up.

"Hey Gerald how was your sleep" he quickly said turning away from Tiffany to Gerald.

_**We'll looks like I made thing awkward…she thought to herself.**_

"Just fine dude" he said looking at him and then Tiffany.

Just then Arnold's grandpa came in with a phone.

"Tiffany you have a phone call" he put it on the shelf and left.

"Umm…Hello" she said holding the phone looking at Gerald and Arnold shrugging.

"Hey, Tiffany it's me Helga"

"Oh...great" Tiffany said hoping Arnold and Gerald wouldn't ask who it was.

"So, anyway I came over to your house, and no one was home"

"We'll…I'm kind busy with stuff" she said turning around.

"We'll I'll be waiting at the park, oh and bring…Ice cream…"

"Okay but…I have to tell you something later after the Talent show" Tiffany said low so Arnold and Gerald couldn't hear it.

"If you say so bye" Helga hung up the phone.

Tiffany put the phone down on the shelf.

"What's wrong, who called you" asked Gerald.

"We'll…Helga and I we're going to practicing today at the park" Tiffany said trailing off.

"She also wants you two to come" she said looking at them.

"Umm…okay" Arnold said shrugging with Gerald.

They soon started walking out of Arnold's house and started walking to the park seeing Helga sitting with a small stereo.

"Helga over here" Tiffany said waving to her.

"We'll what you standing over there for come on" she said smiling.

_**Helga smiling is Helga and Tiffany really friends Arnold thought thinking it was a nightmare.**_

"Dude…is Helga really smiling or is it me" Gerald whispered to Arnold with a surprised expression.

"No…she's smiling" he whispered back.

Helga started whispering to Tiffany.

"Tiffany, do you just want to do the song warm up" Helga asked hoping Arnold and Gerald don't laugh at them.

"Yea…The song Rolling Girl, but this time I'll put on the rock version" Tiffany said taking out a disk and putting in there and pausing it.

"You two coming to listen or what" Helga said in her regular self again.

Arnold and Gerald sat at a park bench only on the side of them.

The song came out in a medium volume and Helga starting singing.

(Here's the song there singing: http*:/www*.y*outu*be* watch?*v=R8gVomrEKck&list=FL*Wk5Ld*5h9Y9KC*ZuwPbW7z*yw&index=6&feat*ure=*plpp_video

Just remove the *'s.)

Helga: Rollin' girl wa itsu made mo todoka nai yume mite  
Tiffany: sawagu atama no naka o kaki mawashite kaki mawashite

Both:"mondai nai" to tsubuyaite kotoba wa ushina wareta?

Helga: mō shippai mō shippai  
machigai sagashi ni owa reba mata mawaru no!

Tiffany: mō ikkai mō ikkai  
"watashi wa kyō mo korogari masu" to  
shōjo wa iu shōjo wa iu  
kotoba ni imi o kanade nagara!

Helga: "mō ii kai?"  
"mada desu yo mada mada saki wa mie nai node iki o tomeru no ima"

Tiffany: Rollin' girl no nare no hate todoka nai mukō no iro  
kasanaru koe to koe o maze awase te maze awase te

Both: "mondai nai" totsubuyaita kotoba wa ushina wareta  
dō nattatte iin datte sa  
machigai datte okoshi chaō to sasou sakamichi

Tiffany: mō ikkai mō ikkai  
watashi o dōka korogashite to  
shōjo wa iu shōjo wa iu  
mukuchi ni imi o kasane nagara!

Helga: "mō ii kai?"  
"mō sukoshi mō sugu nanika mieru darō to iki o tomeru no ima"

Tiffany: mō ikkai mō ikkai  
"watashi wa kyō mo korogari masu" to  
shōjo wa iu shōjo wa iu  
kotoba ni emi o kanade nagara!

Both: "mō ii kai? mō ii yo soro soro kimi mo tsukareta rōne"  
iki o yameru no ima~

They both stopped looking at Arnold, Gerald, and a huge crowd of people clapping.

The two looked at each other smiling.

"That was great Helga and Tiffany; I'm sure you will win" Gerald said throwing his arms in the air.

"Gerald…Alexus and I are joining to you know" Arnold said looking at Gerald.

"Oh sorry dude" Gerald said shrugging his shoulders.

Just then Alexus came on her skateboard running Tiffany and Helga to the ground.

"OWW" They both yelled at her giving her a glare.

"Oh sorry" she said giving them a fake innocent smile.

Tiffany rolled her eyes and helped Helga up.

"So Arnold you ready to practice" Alexus asked turning to him with a smile.

Gerald gave him a "no" signal and to run.

"Hey Alexus I liked how you just ran into us; and just asked Arnold to practice in front us all three of us" Tiffany said so close to hitting her.

Alexus turned around giving her a glare.

"Don't give her that glare miss ignorant" Helga said pointing at Alexus.

"Hey Arnold is it me, or does it seem like their fighting over you" Gerald whispered to Arnold.

"I think they are Gerald" Arnold whispered back staring at the three girls.

"Arnold just go with her, or she's going have a hissy fit" Helga said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever" Alexus said grabbing Arnold by the wrist, picking up her skateboard and walking away.

"Man, that girl is creepy" Gerald said crossing his arms.

"She's about to get in a hospital" Tiffany said balling her fists and with her eye's turning red and running after them.

"I'm with you there" Helga said running after them.

"Oh god things just got real" Gerald said running after them.

* * *

We're stopping here xD.

So…do you like it?

Also Alexus isn't my friend in RL anymore.

So I'm getting her back by doing this…

Also I thought if Helga and Tiffany get mad at Alexus at the same time; then stuff would get real.


	6. A Talent Show, Enemys, and A Great Idea

The Song's used are:

"Payphone" By Maroon 5 Khalifa

"Chemical Emotion" By Miku Hatsune Ft. Gumi Megpoid

* * *

Hey Arnold!

Okay, another part to A plan that could backfire, here's a little memorizing part…

"_That was great Helga and Tiffany; I'm sure you will win" Gerald said throwing his arms in the air._

"_Gerald…Alexus and I are joining to you know" Arnold said looking at Gerald._

"_Oh sorry dude" Gerald said shrugging his shoulders._

_Just then Alexus came on her skateboard running Tiffany and Helga to the ground._

"_OWW" They both yelled at her giving her a glare._

"_Oh sorry" she said giving them a fake innocent smile._

_Tiffany rolled her eyes and helped Helga up._

"_So Arnold you ready to practice" Alexus asked turning to him with a smile._

_Gerald gave him a "no" signal and to run._

"_Hey Alexus I liked how you just ran into us; and just asked Arnold to practice in front us all three of us" Tiffany said so close to hitting her._

_Alexus turned around giving her a glare._

"_Don't give her that glare miss ignorant" Helga said pointing at Alexus. _

"_Hey Arnold is it me, or does it seem like their fighting over you" Gerald whispered to Arnold._

"_I think they are Gerald" Arnold whispered back staring at the three girls._

"_Arnold just go with her, or she's going have a hissy fit" Helga said rolling her eyes._

"_Whatever" Alexus said grabbing Arnold by the wrist, picking up her skateboard and walking away._

"_Man, that girl is creepy" Gerald said crossing his arms._

"_She's about to get in a hospital" Tiffany said balling her fists and with her eye's turning red and running after them._

"_I'm with you there" Helga said running after them._

"_Oh god things just got real" Gerald said running after them._

* * *

Tiffany and Helga ran after them jumping over benches and sliding across sharp turns.

Behind them Gerald was doing the same thing; but almost falling over on the turns.

Passing the boarding house over to the school was Alexus dragging Arnold through the door.

"The Talent shows today" Helga said remembering while opening the school doors to the Gym.

The three walked over to Alexus and Arnold sitting at where the chairs are.

Arnold turned to them moving his mouth saying "Help me".

"Alexus" Tiffany yelled so loud across the room getting everyone's attention in the room.

"What" Alexus smirked looking at her like she already won.

"I have a deal for you" Tiffany said looking at Arnold then her.

"If you win…we both leave P.S 118 and never come back" Tiffany said sighing hearing gasps behind her.

"If I win, you leave and never ever come back" Tiffany said giving the meanest glare ever, seeing her shake a bit.

Arnold got up out of his seat, and quickly walked over to Gerald and Helga.

"Heh, fine but by the way you sang 3 years ago I'll defiantly win" she said smirking.

"3 years changed; Alexus but you didn't" Tiffany said turning around with her back turned to Alexus.

"Okay Helga let's get ready" Tiffany said looking at Helga and ignoring Alexus's glare.

"Oh and Arnold, make sure she falls off the stage" Tiffany whispered to him.

They run in the hall to their lockers and grab their clothes and change.

"Man, these boots are annoying" Helga said whining.

"I know but Rhonda wanted me to update them" Tiffany said rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean, they we're fine the first time" Helga yelled walking in the hall with Tiffany.

"Now we just look like those Teenage strippers" Helga shouted.

"HUSH, if anyone hears you saying that we could be disqualified" Tiffany says trying to get Helga to quiet down.

They walk to the back of the stage so no one can see them.

"So Mr. Simmons told us to dress-up wait until he gets a load of this" Helga says smirking looking at Tiffany trying to strap her boots a little bit tighter.

"I know right, but I don't think he'll care, he's just going to say good job and go on with it" Tiffany said putting on a natural face.

"Yeah…so what was the secret you we're going to tell me" Helga asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh…we'll remember when you told me that you liked "Ice Cream" she asked kind of laughing a bit.

"Yeah, what about Ice cream" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"We'll I think…I…" Tiffany stopped hearing Mr. Simmons start talking.

"Well, thanks Eugene for that…weird talk about your pet snake" Mr. Simmons said giving a weak smile.

"Next up Tiffany and…Helga" he asked checking to see if it was a mistake.

"Here put these shorts on quickly; so it's not bad looking when we go out there" Tiffany said give Helga a pair of black skinny jeans.

They put it on and walked on stage, both grabbing the microphone seeing Gerald and Arnold giving them thumbs up.

* * *

Tiffany: The love switch that I have kept hidden right here inside me  
Was always in the "off" position  
Weak emotions like love did nothing to move my heartbeat  
I simply floated by not speaking a word

Helga: Through the filter that I had placed around my heart  
Only your signal was able to reach me  
The longing of others in my comparison  
Seemed like a dark illusion to me

Both: It's chemical emotion, we see digital motion  
These are the feelings that I want to send right to you  
But if love does not exist, then tell me, what can I do?  
The gears in my heart would make such a painful sound

It's chemical emotion, a simple word illusion  
Indirect speech is unneeded for me to know you  
Express your feelings and just let them flow out of your heart  
If you just kiss me now, then that's good enough

Tiffany : When the bell chimes at midnight, the magic has begun  
And I am changed into a dark Cinderella  
I settle into this black dress that is made of pure lies  
Putting on a facade that's as cold as ice

Helga: From inside the womb I felt it begin to stir  
The future me was crying her heart and soul out  
I delete that painful memory from my mind  
And I become a new, stronger, me

Both: It's chemical emotion, we feel digital tension  
A well-planned stage of passion has played out before us  
I want to save this love that has been dying in our hearts  
To try and see that smile on your face once more

It's chemical emotion, a sweet magical station  
From that place that is here deep inside of my lone heart  
Not a word has been spoken, or even just been whispered  
But my true feelings are still here within my heart

Tiffany: It's chemical emotion, we crave digital passion  
The pulse of this love we feel, I will ride it to know  
Helga: These tears are overflowing, and they just cannot be stopped  
These burning emotions will come alive again

Helga :It's chemical emotion, Our love is evolution  
With time even I will change into someone different  
Tiffany :The feelings that you have along with the ones that I bear  
When they come together the result will explode!

Both: It's chemical emotion  
It's chemical emotion  
It's chemical emotion, emotion  
It's chemical emotion, chemical emotion  
It's chemical emotion, we see digital motion  
It's chemical emotion, we see digital motion  
It's chemical emotion  
It's chemical emotion

Our love is evolution!

* * *

After they stopped everyone stood silent watching them breathe heavy.

Just then the crowd applauds loudly giving them a surprise jump.

They look where Gerald and Arnold sat seeing their seats empty.

They ran back stage, to an empty girl's bathroom and changed quickly.

"Wow, they we're great" Gerald said outside the girls bathroom.

"I know right I didn't even know Helga could sing" Sid said laughing with Harold and Stinky.

"Why I outta" Helga said about to give Sid a pounding, but Tiffany grabbed her shoulder to be quiet.

"What's funny was, I thought when Tiffany said Helga wanted to be her friend, I thought she was kidding" Stinky said rubbing the back of his neck.

"To be honest guys, I really don't think we know Tiffany and Helga very well" Arnold said looking at the floor.

"Arnold's right, even if we knew Helga along time we don't know her very well, well…besides the liking Arnold part" Gerald said laughing.

"Helga, I think we may have to tell them" Tiffany said looking at Helga about to run out the bathroom about to tackle them.

"Why should we they're just boys they won't understand" Helga said giving her a mean look but not to her.

"They won't ever understand unless we tell them" Tiffany yelled scaring Helga making her jump.

Was Helga actually afraid of Tiffany?

"_**I Need to get Arnold and Helga together or else I'll have to tell Helga about that secret; Or at least by sometime" Tiffany thought about to run out the bathroom.**_

Just as she thought she looked around seeing her already ran out the bathroom.

Just then she ran out the school; stopping in front of the steps seeing Alexus and rain pouring down.

"Hey there Ex best friend" Alexus said looking at Tiffany with the same evil glare Tiffany gave her.

"Not now Miss Ignorant, I'm busy" Tiffany said turning away from her looking in the halls through the school doors.

"Doing what hiding from Arnold and, you're so called friends that you're running from" Alexus said getting up still glaring at her.

"They're my friends Alexus, better than you'll ever be" Tiffany said turning around full force giving her a huge slap across the face.

Alexus caught her steps looking up seeing Arnold, Gerald, Helga, Harold, Sid, and Stinky on the school roof watching both of them.

"Really, then what was your plan; to use them for you to stay here. Or just to steal Arnold from Helga" Alexus said walking up to Tiffany.

Arnold and Gerald got mad hearing that word.

"No I'm not using them, you we're, I do want to stay here but you had to butt in hurting Helga, Arnold, and me" Tiffany started turning red and same with her eyes.

"How did I hurt them, and exactly why do you even care; you have more friends In San Lorenzo" Alexus said walking closer seeing her steaming in anger.

Arnold paused hearing that name, remembering his mom and dad, the green eyed people, everyone his parents knew…even the journal.

"You hurt Helga by using Arnold, You hurt Arnold by using him, you hurt me by…" she stopped feeling the same feeling she felt when Alexus and Arnold we're at her house. Jealousy and hatred.

"YOU HURT ME BY BRECKING MY HEART; BY USING ARNOLD IN FRONT OF ME, YOU HURT ME SO MUCH I ALMOST TRASHED MY WHOLE ROOM TO PIECES" She yelled looking at Alexus now fully scared; also very.

"I ALSO CARE BECAUSE THEY'RE MY FRIENDS AND NOTHING IS GOING TO HURT THEM WHILE I'M HERE. THOSE FRIENDS I HAVE BACK HOME ARE NOT LIKE THESE FRIENDS…They actually care about me…" She stopped realizing she said every word out loud screaming what she thought of when she got here.

The group on the roof paused; not moving and hear every word she screamed.

"And you can leave P.S. 118 and the neighborhood Dead or alive, by telling my mom that you don't want to be here anymore and I'm never coming back to my old friends" Tiffany said clutching her fists.

Alexus started crying and ran to her house tripping and crying leaving tears on the sidewalk.

Tiffany stood there, unable to move her throat sore as heck.

_**Bitch Tiffany thought and whispered to herself.**_

...

"I can't believe I just did that" Tiffany said walking back in the school seeing the group staring at her.

Her face red as heck, she just smiled and said "So…who won the Talent Show".

She crossed her legs and stood there still red looking at the group surprised at her some with a blank expression.

"They're just about to announce it" Gerald said looking at her with a blank expression.

"We'll…let's go then" Tiffany said running to the gym.

Everyone sat down in their seats, waiting for the announcement while they talked.

"So, Tiffany what was going on with you and Alexus out there" Gerald said slouching in his chair.

"Oh…just a small fight" Tiffany said just staring at the podium waiting for the announcement.

"Criminy, Tiffany that wasn't a small fight" Helga said looking at her slumping in the chair staring at the stage.

"Everyone one can I please have your attention" Mr. Simmons says in the microphone.

"We seem to have a misunderstanding; Alexus and Arnold have broken a rule" Mr. Simmons said pointing at Arnold to come to the stage.

"Arnold is Alexus in this school" Mr. Simmons asked looking around for Alexus.

_**That's right the only way to participate is to be in the school Tiffany thought smiling with joy.**_

"No" Arnold said confused seeing Tiffany and Helga grin but everyone else with black expressions.

"Alexus isn't in a student in this school; so she is disqualified, but your still in for voting" Mr. Simmons said with a frown and watching Arnold's face sort of brighten up.

"Okay Mr. Simmons" Arnold said walking off the stage seeing everyone stare and whisper who the heck was Alexus.

"Arnold what are you doing come back it's your turn" Mr. Simmons said seeing Arnold halt and started sweating.

_**Arnold didn't know Alexus would be disqualified so now he has nothing to do Tiffany thought looking at Arnold which was walking slowly back up.**_

"Umm…I will be singing my favorite song since my partner can't be here" Arnold said pulling at his collar a bit.

* * *

Arnold: I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
the people we used to be

It's even harder to picture  
that you're not here next to me  
you say it's too late to make it  
but is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
all of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick

You turned your back on tomorrow  
Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But just gave it away  
You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before  
But all of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights  
you turned out the lights  
now I'm paralyzed

Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
but even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick

Now I'm at a payphone...

Arnold stopped since he didn't like rap because of the bad words but he can't just change the words since he can't change his words quick enough.

In half a second Gerald jumped up grabbing the other microphone on the stand and started rapping.

Gerald:  
Man forget that stuff  
I'll be out spending all this money while you sitting round  
Wondering why it wasn't you who came up from nothing  
Made it from the bottom  
Now when you see me I'm stunning  
And all of my cars start with the push up a button  
Telling me the chances I blew up or whatever you call it  
Switched the number to my phone  
So you never could call it  
Don't need my name on my show  
You can tell it I'm ballin'  
Swish, what a shame could have got picked  
Had a really good game but you missed your last shot  
So you talk about who you see at the top

Or what you could've saw  
But sad to say it's over for  
Phantom pulled up valet open doors  
So like go away, got what you was looking for  
Now ask me who they want  
So you can go and take that little piece of it with you

Arnold smiled at Gerald who was giving him a smile back and started singing again.

Arnold: I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All these fairytales are full of it  
one more stupid love song I'll be sick

Now I'm at a payphone...

* * *

Arnold stopped and looked around seeing everyone stop in amazement; Helga and Tiffany we're just staring at him but it's a face that he's never seen on them before even Helga.

Gerald did the same but all he cared about is why Tiffany and Helga we're looking at Arnold like that.

The audience clapped applauding like crazy, even throwing stuff at them. O.O.

"Looks like we've got a winner" Tiffany whispered to Helga not realizing she actually whispered to Arnold.

"Thanks Tiffany" Arnold smiled and watched her jump a bit.

"Wrong person Tiffany" Gerald said laughing making Helga laugh to.

"Shhh…their going to announce the winners" Stinky said pointing to the podium.

"Oh…looks like the winner is…" Mr. Simmons stopped with a drum roll beat on the podium.

"Helga Pataki and Tiffany Valentine" Mr. Simmons said holding up a winning ribbon while everyone clapped except for the two girls.

They both sat in the seat almost like struck by a lightning; they looked at each other nodding almost like in an agreement.

They walked up to the podium and Helga said "We don't deserve this ribbon".

"They belong to the real winners" Tiffany said looking at Arnold and Gerald.

"Arnoldo and Gerald" Helga said hearing the audience clap louder.

(LOL, she gives them an award but can't bother saying "Arnold" right xD).

The boys ran up there accepting the girls award and saying thanks to them.

* * *

***After the Talent show**

**With Tiffany, Gerald, and Arnold.***

* * *

_**Okay now it's time to tell the truth Arnold thought looking at Tiffany looking at the ground.**_

"Hey, guys why are we so quiet" Gerald asked ruining Arnold thought.

"Umm…tired probably" Tiffany said almost in a quiet voice.

Gerald looked at Tiffany with a weird grin on her face.

_**What the heck is she thinking about Arnold and Gerald thought at the same time.**_

"Hey Tiffany you okay" Gerald asked watching her jump not realizing they we're looking at her.

"Yea I'm fine just got someone on my mind" Tiffany got wide eye on what she just said, still looking at the ground

"Someone" Arnold asked looking at Gerald with the same face Tiffany had a second ago.

Gerald motioned by pointing to Arnold and smiling.

Tiffany turned a bit seeing him pointing to Arnold; she turned back quickly turning red.

_**God darn it Gerald she thought still looking at the ground.**_

"Whatever you say Gerald" Tiffany smirked and continued walking.

"Hey Tiffany did Alexus say your old friends we're in San Lorenzo" Arnold asked only focusing what Alexus said.

"Yeah I was born in San Lorenzo, I like that place but most of my family's there" Tiffany says watching Arnold's face light up.

"Funny Arnold didn't you say your family was there too" Gerald watch Arnold turn to Gerald.

"Yea, but I lost my parents when they went back; to help the Green eyes" Arnold looking at Tiffany watching her stood still.

"The Green eyes…Why have I heard that name before" Tiffany said looking at the ground trying to remember.

"I don't know but in my attic we found my dad's journal" Arnold said watching both of them stop at Arnold's house.

The door opened followed by animals running out, almost knocking Tiffany over.

They walked inside seeing Arnold's grandpa sitting at the table reading the news paper.

"Hey Shortman, looking for this" Arnold's Grandpa handed Arnold the book.

Without asking how he knew what he was looking for he grabbed the book and ran up stairs to his room.

Gerald closed the door followed by Arnold taking out his remote and revealing the couch.

Arnold opened the book to the map page and pointed at the name" San Lorenzo".

There's where I lived Tiffany said pointing to a camp site that was marked "Green eye camp".

"Whoa, Tiffany you're a green eye" Gerald asked watching her act like it was no big deal.

"We'll duh how do you think I got up the tree so fast" she laughed watching Arnold still puzzled about her.

"Hey Arnold are you okay" Tiffany asked watching him put on an upset face.

"We'll when I was little my parents left me to go back to San Lorenzo…They never came back" Arnold said feeling a pat on his shoulder.

"Its okay dude, you'll be fine" Gerald said patting Arnold again.

Tiffany jumped up getting an idea; you could almost see the light bulb over her head.

"Oooh you got an Idea I can tell by your face" Gerald said pointing at her.

"Why don't we go visit San Lorenzo" She said almost shouting but smiling at Arnold and Gerald

* * *

**Time to stop xD.**

**So…How'd I do, sorry for interrupting but I wanted to get this chapter done.**

**I say it's perfect, I guess now you see who will end up with Arnold?**

**I can't wait to do my own San Lorenzo story!**


	7. Great Idea's and some Thinking

HEY!

I'm back and I'm going to just skip to the story because I'm just loving how I'm doing so far.

* * *

-**Hey Arnold!**

* * *

Okay story time…we'll to the memorization first :P.

* * *

_**Okay now it's time to tell the truth Arnold thought looking at Tiffany looking at the ground.**_

"_Hey, guys why are we so quiet" Gerald asked ruining Arnold thought._

"_Umm…tired probably" Tiffany said almost in a quiet voice._

_Gerald looked at Tiffany with a weird grin on her face._

_**What the heck is she thinking about Arnold and Gerald thought at the same time.**_

"_Hey Tiffany you okay" Gerald asked watching her jump not realizing they we're looking at her._

"_Yea I'm fine just got someone on my mind" Tiffany got wide eye on what she just said, still looking at the ground._

"_Someone" Arnold asked looking at Gerald with the same face Tiffany had a second ago._

_Gerald motioned by pointing to Arnold and smiling._

_Tiffany turned a bit seeing him pointing to Arnold; she turned back quickly turning red._

_**God darn it Gerald she thought still looking at the ground.**_

"_Whatever you say Gerald" Tiffany smirked and continued walking._

"_Hey Tiffany did Alexus say your old friends we're in San Lorenzo" Arnold asked only focusing what Alexus said._

"_Yeah I was born in San Lorenzo, I like that place but most of my family's there" Tiffany says watching Arnold's face light up._

"_Funny Arnold didn't you say your family was there too" Gerald watch Arnold turn to Gerald._

"_Yea, but I lost my parents when they went back; to help the Green eyes" Arnold looking at Tiffany watching her stood still._

"_The Green eyes…Why have I heard that name before" Tiffany said looking at the ground trying to remember._

"_I don't know but in my attic we found my dad's journal" Arnold said watching both of them stop at Arnold's house._

_The door opened followed by animals running out, almost knocking Tiffany over._

_They walked inside seeing Arnold's grandpa sitting at the table reading the news paper._

"_Hey Shortman, looking for this" Arnold's Grandpa handed Arnold the book._

_Without asking how he knew what he was looking for he grabbed the book and ran up stairs to his room._

_Gerald closed the door followed by Arnold taking out his remote and revealing the couch._

_Arnold opened the book to the map page and pointed at the name" San Lorenzo"._

_There's where I lived Tiffany said pointing to a camp site that was marked "Green eye camp"._

"_Whoa, Tiffany you're a green eye" Gerald asked watching her act like it was no deal._

"_We'll duh how do you think I got up the tree so fast" she laughed watching Arnold still puzzled about her._

_"Really i thought you just used the grappling hook from Arnold's pants" Gerald teased making her turn red a bit and just laughed._

_At that point Arnold was embaressed and somewhat annoyed._

"_Hey Arnold are you okay" Tiffany asked watching him go to an upset face._

"_We'll when I was little my parents left me to go back to San Lorenzo…They never came back" Arnold said feeling a pat on his shoulder._

"_Its okay dude, you'll be fine" Gerald said patting Arnold again._

_Tiffany jumped up getting an idea; you could almost see the light bulb over her head._

"_Oooh you got an Idea I can tell by your face" Gerald said pointing at her._

"_Why don't we go visit San Lorenzo" She said almost shouting but smiling at Arnold and Gerald_

"Tiffany…that might be the-"Gerald got cut off by Arnold.

"Greatest idea ever" Arnold cut in jumping up smiling.

"Arnold what would your Grandpa say about that" Gerald said crossing his arms.

***Out of know where the scene changed to the down stairs living room* (My funny idea xD)**

"That's a great idea Shortman" Phil said raising his arms in air.

Tiffany just did a facepalm and laughed a bit; but inside she was dying of laughter.

Gerald just rolled his eyes and looked at Phil.

"We'll I'll have to ask Pookie about it; but the problem is what day Shortman" Phil asked watching Arnold stand there.

"Since there's only 2 months of school left; why not after the last day of school" Tiffany asked looking at Phil hoping he'd agree.

"That's great you guys would still be in school" I'll buy 6 tickets and you guys can go.

"But Grandpa theirs 3 of us" Arnold said watching Phil get a funny face.

"You can ask that girl with the one hair-eye brow to go with you, and her friend" Phil said looking at Arnold funny but Tiffany got the joke and laughed a bit again.

"Finally someone gets my joke" Phil said looking at Tiffany throwing his hands in the air.

Arnold and Gerald looked at each other confused.

"You two will get it soon" Phil said walking away to the kitchen.

"Man my Dad was like that, always playing around" Tiffany said smiling and looking at the hallway.

"What happened to him" Gerald asked watching her frown again.

"He went to go save some Green Eyes, but…he got captured by the enemies of them and I never saw him again" Tiffany said looking at the floor clutching her fists.

"But the great thing is we're going back" Tiffany said getting in happy mode again looking at them.

Arnold for some reason thought Tiffany was the only person who knew a lot about the Green eyes.

"So You, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, and me are going" Arnold said thinking.

"We might need a grown up to go along" Gerald said thinking too.

"What about my mom; she knows every inch of San Lorenzo" Tiffany asked looking at the two boys.

"Alright then that's 6 people" Arnold said smiling and unable to stop.

"Man this is going to be a long 2 months" Gerald said putting his hand on Arnold shoulder.

* * *

***The next day at recess***

* * *

"Hey Helga" Tiffany said running to her almost tripping.

"Whoa, calm down what's the rush" Helga laughed at her joke and saw her face and instantly knew it was great news.

"Arnold, Me, Gerald, Phoebe, You and my mom are going to San Lorenzo" Tiffany said watching Phoebe and Helga smile with excitement.

"When are we exactly going" Phoebe asked looking at her with full attention.

"We'll it's 2 months away" Tiffany said kind of upset about it being more than a couple days away.

"We'll…it will give us time to pack and stuff" Helga said looking at her two friend and all three of them smiled.

"Hey Tiffany" she heard a voice call her name seeing Harold.

She saw Gerald with her "Diary" and Harold grabbed it from his hands reading the pages.

_Oh my god…NO she thought as her face became red._

"Give it back Harold" she yelled.

Gerald tried to grab the book before him reading the pages.

"Harold give me that book" Arnold said sticking out his hand.

"No way this stuff is hilarious" Harold says showing stinky and Eugene.

Just then a baseball hit the "Diary" making it fall out of Harold's hand.

Harold jumped looking at Tiffany with a baseball mitt in one hand.

"I said give it back" she said still with the same look but with a mean voice.

Just than the bell rang; and everyone ran inside but Tiffany forgot her diary. _(Wow, she went through all that and left her diary -.-, and that i have to pay for that line?!)_

Sid grabbed the book; walking in the classroom reading EVERY page in the book.

* * *

***With Arnold***

* * *

"Gerald you don't think Helga really does like me does she" Arnold asked watching Gerald started laughing.

"Of course not Arnold she's been teasing for since forever" Gerald said seeing Arnold face to serious.

"Doesn't mean she hates me; she's nice Gerald she just doesn't show it" Arnold said watching Gerald shake his head.

"Whatever you say Arnold" Gerald says still shaking his head.

After that conversation they walk to the boarding house quietly.

Arnold opens the door making animals run out before them.

They both walked inside seeing Phil still reading the news paper from this morning.

"Shortman, I have exciting news" Phil said jumping out of his seat.

"What is it Grandpa, because I'm in a hu-"Arnold got cut off by Phil.

" A Friend of yours named… now what was it again… Oh yeah Sid came over an immediately gave me this book saying you need to read it." Phil said handing Arnold the book.

"It could be that girl with the uni-brow" Arnold's Grandpa elbowed Arnold making him more interested in the book.

Just than BAM, Gerald went wide eyed remembering the book he got from TIFFANY'S closet.

(Oh…no…)

The two walked up stairs Arnold clicked a button on his remote revealing the couch.

He jumped on the couch starting to read the book.

"Arnold that book isn't Helga's" Gerald yelled after he closed the door.

"We'll than who is I-"Arnold stopped and stared at a sentence saying "When the boy with a blue cap walked up I think that was the person Gerald was talking about ; for some reason…he looked kind of cute." Arnold dropped the book staring at his feet.

Gerald saw his face and shook his head.

"Arnold she has it worse that you, go to the last page" Gerald said patting Arnold on the shoulder.

Arnold quickly picked up the book and flipped to the last page and read slowly.

"_This is great, but I still can't tell Helga that I like Arnold just yet…it could ruin the friendship. The horrible thing is Phoebe thinks I'm hiding something. Darn she's freaking smart… But that's not the great thing about today! I just found out Arnold is from San Lorenzo but for some reason I think he's the boy that was missing from his parents years ago. The "Peace keeper" of the green eyes; the only reason why I'm here is to find the boy, but…I think its Arnold. I tried to ask him where was his parents but…I'm afraid that will be the answer. CRAP! I thought I wouldn't like Arnold but now I think it's clear… :/) I have to get him and Helga together because I think they would be great together, plus I'm only here temporary. But…I need to help Helga with her emotions first but like I always say when i'm down "Think on the bright-side"__."_

So all this time she's liked me…and she was trying to get Helga with me even though it hurt her Arnold thought being really confused.

(We'll…that's the reason why Tiffany is really here…To find out who that "Kid" was.)

"Gerald, why didn't you tell me this" Arnold said looking at Gerald looking at the floor.

"Sorry man I thought that if I told you…You and Tiffany would...ignore eachother" Gerald said rubbing his neck.

"We'll it doesn't matter we have to give this back to Tiffany" Arnold said with a red face but not caring.

"Whatever you say Arnold" Gerald said shrugging and walked behind Arnold out the door.

* * *

**Well…now they know…Also I will not do the stories often now, so don't expect a lot.**

**Sorry that it's short I really just want to finish this story and write the real story xD.**

**I'm doing 3 stories at once so...just pray that i don't mess things up.**

**(P.S I might not do the "Adventure story" for San Lorenzo early than i thought i'll try my best though.)**


	8. The Secrets out with a new arrival

We'll…Were back :DD

School's taking all my time so…I'm going to be writing less.

* * *

-**Hey Arnold!**

* * *

"_Arnold that book isn't Helga's" Gerald yelled after he closed the door._

"_We'll than who is I-"Arnold stopped and stared at a sentence saying__ "When the boy with a blue cap walked up I think that was the person Gerald was talking about ; for some reason…he looked kind of cute." __Arnold dropped the book staring at his feet._

_Gerald saw his face and shook his head._

"_Arnold she has it worse that you, go to the last page" Gerald said patting Arnold on the shoulder._

_Arnold quickly picked up the book and flipped to the last page and read slowly._

"_This is great, but I still can't tell Helga that I like Arnold just yet…it could ruin the friendship. The horrible thing is Phoebe thinks I'm hiding something. Darn she's freaking smart… But that's not the great thing about today! I just found out Arnold is from San Lorenzo but for some reason I think he's the boy that was missing from his parents years ago. The "Peace keeper" of the green eyes; the only reason why I'm here is to find the boy, but…I think its Arnold. I tried to ask him where was his parents but…I'm afraid that will be the answer. CRAP! I thought I wouldn't like Arnold but now I think it's clear… :/) I have to get him and Helga together because I think they would be great together, plus I'm only here temporary. But…I need to help Helga with her emotions first but like I always say "Think on the bright-side"__."_

_So all this time she's liked me…and she was trying to get Helga with me even though it hurt her Arnold thought being really confused._

_(We'll…that's the reason why Tiffany is really here…)_

"_Gerald, why didn't you tell me this" Arnold said looking at Gerald looking at the floor._

"_Sorry man I thought that if I told you…You and Helga would connect" Gerald said rubbing his neck._

"_We'll it doesn't matter we have to give this back to Tiffany" Arnold said with a red face but not caring._

"_Whatever you say Arnold" Gerald said shrugging and walked behind Arnold out the door._

* * *

***The Next Day***

* * *

Tiffany walked in P.S. 118 and ran to her locker seeing everyone look at her and look away.

Okay…What did I do she thought looking at everyone stare at her.

"Hey there hobo" a familiar voice said from in the back of her.

Noo..no it can't be..Tiffany thought wishing it wasn't who she thought it was.

She turned around seeing…Daniel.

Crap she yelled in her head.

"I haven't seen you in a look time; surprisingly you changed" he said laughing with a smirk on his face.

(If you read my Adventure Time story you'll know who Daniel is and how he USED to act.)

She weakly smiled and noticed Arnold and Gerald walking toward her.

"No not now" she said out loud forgetting Daniel there who was giving her a confused look.

"Hey Tiffany" Gerald smirked showing her the Dairy.

Oh…no…Tiffany said looking at the Dairy seeing Arnold blush a bit, but he hid his face.

"Oh…hey…"Tiffany said scratching the back of her head.

"So I'm guessing the boy blushing is your boyfriend" Daniel raised an eyebrow looking at her.

"No, he's not" She blurted out seeing Arnold and Gerald jump.

"Who is this your brother" Gerald asked looking at Daniel and looked at Tiffany.

"No just an old friend" seeing Arnold stare at her.

"Hey, Tiffany I heard your coming back to San Lorenzo… you found the boy that was lost 6 years ago yet" Daniel asked.

This made Arnold jump and then look at Daniel.

"What do you mean a boy that was lost 6 years ago" Arnold crossed his arms.

"There was a family that was on a boat and attacked by pirates, Tiffany saw it when she was 7 and went to the boat and left her mom and dad on her boat, soon after the boat left with the parents and Tiffany, But the kid on the ship was left alone when Tiffany jumped in the water she didn't reach the boat in time." Daniel explained seeing Gerald look at Arnold and then Arnold almost started crying.

Tiffany noticed the tears and had a flash back at that time.

* * *

***In the Flash back* (You don't have to read this if you know the story P.S I'm adding me and my parents in it).**

**(Tiffany POV.)**

* * *

"_Mom look at that family over there laughing" Tiffany said pointing to the white boat with a blonde haired boy with a brown hair woman laughing along with her husband with blonde hair.(I think)._

"_Yep looks like there having a great time" my mom sighed watching a large cargo boat with a skull on the flag._

"_Pirates" Tiffany heard the lady on the boat said grabbing 2 cutlass swords._

She saw the boy say something but couldn't hear it.

Just then his mother kissed him on the head saying something and grabbed a rope from the boat and swung on the ship.

I watched the boy watch his parents fight and then saw his father being tied up.

"Mom, they got his Father" I said grabbing my sword from a compartment and reached for the boat.

"Tiffany NO" I heard my father shout but I just jumped on cutting the man's rope leaving him free.

I turned around seeing my mom, dad, and sister fighting; but then the kid popped in my head I went to the edge and saw him crying.

So…I jumped off the boat and swam to the boat; I turned around and saw the boat leaving.

**Shoot!**

I quickly swam back to the boat before it left and turned to the kid saying…

"May my luck be with you kid" I said to myself before the fog getting in my way.

* * *

**(Still in the hall, Also still Tiffany POV.)**

"Tiffany are you okay" I snapped out of my faze and saw that Daniel had left leaving Arnold and Gerald staring at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I held my head seeing Arnold's face a bit wet.

"We'll…I'm going to go" I ran away before seeing Arnold cry, because when I see other people cry…the world ends for me.

* * *

**(After School it's Still Tiffany POV. XD)**

* * *

I run inside my house seeing my mom, Arnold, and his grandpa smile at me.

"Tiffany, why didn't you tell me you wanted to go to San Lorenzo with Arnold and his friends" My mom asked smiling but in a asking-tone.

"I was going to tell you today, but I was…dragging after school" I said watching my mom hug me.

I've never seen her this happy since my mom saw my face when I wanted to go to P.S. 118.

"Also, I'm letting you go" my mom saw my face jump to a happy face from a serious face.

"See I told you she'd let her go Grandpa" Arnold said looking at Phil.

"If…I go with you to guide your paths" she said watching Tiffany smile and nod.

"So it's said we leave in 4 weeks" Phil said looking at Arnold.

"We'll we have to go get stuff for the trip see ya Tiffany" Arnold said waving and walking with his Grandpa out the door.

After that I never realized I was smiling and my mom caught it.

"We'll you might want to get some rest the days will go by faster if you do" my mom said smiling at me hugging me good night.

As told I walked up the steps changing my clothes and going to sleep.

* * *

"Tiffany wake up" I heard someone scream to me in my sleep.

"Tiffany wake up we're going fall" I heard another voice yell at me so I instantly woke up.

I woke up in a jungle scenery seeing Helga, Arnold, and Gerald staring at me scared and worried.

Next thing you know I feel a huge swish and a loud water crashing sound; that's when I knew.

_We we're in a rushing lake with a waterfall near…_

Helga and I grabbed a paddle trying to paddle to shore while Arnold and Gerald tried to get rocks from the stream to put behind us to stop.

_Then the Water got louder…_

"It's no use we're going to fall" I heard Gerald from behind me yell.

The boat started to slip down but I jumped on the boat's end making the boat sliding me down last.

Next thing you know we're all hanging on a tree root that's on top of the waterfall.

**(Here's the order on who's hanging on the root in the cliff). **

**Helga **

**Gerald **

**Arnold**

**Tiffany**

I looked up seeing Helga climb on a huge rock sitting there grabbing Gerald and pulling him up.

"Come on Arnold grab my hand" Gerald said holding out his hand.

Arnold grabbed it quickly using the root to get up making it shake making me almost fall.

I heard myself scream gripping the root even tighter.

Helga held out her hand but when I grabbed it the root broke…

Next thing you know I hear them screaming my name as I fell and I just flew to the water screaming.

* * *

AHHHH I yelled waking up flying out of my bed hearing footsteps walking up the stairs.

I felt my head and I realized I was hot and sweating like crazy, and half of my pillows we're on the floor.

"Tiffany hun, are you okay" my mom said flinging the door open with Daniel the doorway.

"M-mom I'm fine" I said almost like choking out ever word.

"Hun your really hot you need to stay home" my mom said feeling my head.

"Mom I'm fine" I said almost screaming like how I did in the dream.

"I'm going to go get you a warm towel" before I could say anything she left.

"Tiffany don't lie you just yelled so loud we heard you downstairs" Daniel said smirking and staring at me with a bit red on his face.

I look down seeing me wearing my pink short dress that came 5 inches above my knee.

I grabbed the blanket and covered my legs and stuck my tongue at him.

"Get out, or I'll come over there and hit you" I growled at him making it worse.

"I'd love to see you try" he smirked even move but his face changed when I stood up walking to him.

"Okay, Okay I'm leaving" he yelled running down the stairs making my mom shake her head at me.

"Be nice to Daniel he came to visit you" my mom said putting the towel on my head

"Yeah, to mess with me" I mumbled watching my mom leave the room leaving my school clothes on my dresser and a note.

"We'll this is going to be some day…" I said putting my clothes on.

* * *

**Cliffhanger :D**

**How what it :D?**

**I think I did great for a late story.**

**Like I said it WILL be a long time to upload these and PLEASE, PLEASE, comment more D:**

**Questions:**

**What's the note going to say? What's it about?**

**Why the heck did you add Daniel? :/**

**What's Tiffany's "Mission" have to do with Arnold?**

**Will Tiffany like Arnold or Daniel…**

**Why do I keep asking weird questions?**

**Find out Next time xDDDD.**


	9. More Secrets and a Whisper with feeling

**We're back with more HEY ARNOLD!**

**Helga: Just start already!**

**You: Yeah, I can't take the waiting!**

**OKAY FINE! Criminy…**

* * *

**Hey Arnold!**

* * *

AHHHH I yelled waking up flying out of my bed hearing footsteps walking up the stairs.

I felt my head and I realized I was hot and sweating like crazy, and half of my pillows we're on the floor.

"Tiffany hun, are you okay" my mom said flinging the door open with Daniel the doorway.

"M-mom I'm fine" I said almost like choking out ever word.

"Hun your really hot you need to stay home" my mom said feeling my head.

"Mom I'm fine" I said almost screaming like how I did in the dream.

"I'm going to go get you a warm towel" before I could say anything she left.

"Tiffany don't lie you just yelled so loud we heard you downstairs" Daniel said smirking and staring at me with a bit red on his face.

I look down seeing me wearing my pink short dress that came 5 inches above my knee.

I grabbed the blanket and covered my legs and stuck my tongue at him.

"Get out, or I'll come over there and hit you" I growled at him making it worse.

"I'd love to see you try" he smirked even move but his face changed when I stood up walking to him.

"Okay, Okay I'm leaving" he yelled running down the stairs making my mom shake her head at me.

"Be nice to Daniel he came to visit you" my mom said putting the towel on my head

"Yeah, to mess with me" I mumbled watching my mom leave the room leaving my school clothes on my dresser and a note.

"We'll this is going to be some day…" I said putting my clothes on.

* * *

**(Tiffany POV)**

* * *

_Only 4 more weeks…4 more…_

I walked down stairs and saw Daniel and my mom eating Eggs, totally forgetting about the note.

_Great...just what I needed. Tiffany shut up._

I jumped hearing my own self tell me to shut up even if so it didn't seem like me.

_4 more weeks then a-lost of a life of one friend._

I stood still hearing myself talk to me in my head.

"Tiffany huns are you okay your standing quite stiff" my mom asked making Daniel turn my way and stare at me for an answer.

"Yeah I'm fine but…I'm just going to skip breakfast" I said walking out the door seeing Arnold and Gerald.

_Great them how nice; now just say for them to leave them alone._

I frowned at the voice in my head; it was like a bad version of me.

I walked up to Arnold and Gerald and smiled.

"Hey Tiffany you left this at recess" Arnold said giving me my Diary.

"Oh thanks" I replied with no emotion at all making Gerald stare at me.

Before he could ask anything the bus came up.

* * *

***Lunch***

* * *

I grabbed my tray and went all the way to the back where the empty seat with a boy with black hair and glasses.

He looked up at me and pushed his glasses up and opened his mouth.

"Don't say a word I'm not anyone you know" I hissed making him jump back a bit and he went back to eating.

_What are you doing your being mean to one of their friends?_

_Oh now your nice all of a sudden! _

_It's how your emotions are…_

"Hey I'm sorry I'm sort of having a bad day my name's Tiffany" I weekly smiled putting out my hand and watched him look up with no expression.

"Names curly and don't worry everyone talks to me that way" he shook my hand still with no emotion and went back to eating.

I looked at the table where Arnold and Gerald watching me.

I quickly turned around with a shocked almost ghostly emotion and stared at the table.

I think Curly saw me and looked at me than Arnold and Gerald.

"You had a fight with Gerald and Arnold" he asked making me look up.

"Sort of not really what a great expectation" I replied making him surprised at my word picking.

"You know, I can tell when a person likes someone" Curly answered and looking at me with a head.

"I can too but now so fluently; it's just really hard when you like someone the same and you can't concentrate" I looked at my lap trying to hold back tears.

"I feel your pain I like someone myself" He sighed looking a Rhonda giving him a raspberry.

I turned and looked at Rhonda but instead of giving me a raspberry she gasped.

Everyone turned over to me and Curly talking and mumbling.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Curly.

"What do you see in her Curly" I asked trying to not sound raspy.

"We'll she's pretty" Curly stated staring at her and then turning to me.

I frowned and crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Rhonda is MEAN to you; she uses you like she did with the sweater" I stated making mean state out with emotion.

"Your right but no one likes me" Curly sighed making me look really guilty and sad.

"Sure people do remember Curly we're all here for you, don't let Rhonda ruin it" I said with a straight voice making it sound serious.

"Hey, you're right you might be a great advice person like Arnold" Curly said smiling at me making the sadness fade away.

**RING!**

"Thanks, we'll remember if you need any help come to me or Arnold" I said getting up grabbing my tray ignoring all the annoying stares from Rhonda and half the people in the Cafeteria.

* * *

***After School***

**(Still Tiffany POV)**

* * *

I was walking home through the park seeing kids running playing while I was walking staring at the cobblestone sidewalk outside of the school when...

"Hey Tiffany over here"

I turned seeing a Daniel and my mom.

I mumbled walking to my mom and Daniel seeing if I should regret it and run.

"Your friend Helga and Phoebe want you to meet them a Gerald field for a baseball game I think" my mom said looking at me than Daniel.

"Wait let me guess Daniel's coming with me" I put my hand up like a stop sign making Daniel smirk.

"Uhm…we'll yes" she replied almost offended that I stopped her.

"Okay then let's get going I grabbed Daniels arm and ran" leaving my mom dumbstruck on how I wanted to be left alone with Daniel. **(Sorry that didn't sound right I'd try to make it sound nice but…yeah…)**

I ran and never stopped we reached Gerald field seeing everyone stop and stare at us running like we we're being followed.

"Tiffany over here" Helga called out seeing Daniel and then stare at me.

"Is this your brother" Gerald asked making me and Daniel look at each other.

(Daniel actually looks exactly like my character, acts, talks, glasses, and almost same emotions as her).

"Nope just an old friend… "I said looking at everyone but then walked to Phoebe.

"an annoying friend" I whispered to Phoebe making her giggle.

"Daniel rolled his eyes but smirked at the same time" making Gerald ask the most interesting subject out loud.

"Did you two date before" Gerald asked making Helga, Arnold, and me, go wide eyed.

"We'll…Uhm."I caught his mouth by putting my hand on it.

"Let's just play please" she weakly smiled but then felt a wet liquid on her hand.

"DANIEL" I yelled making everyone burst out laughing but not me.

"What you did that to me all the time" He laughed grabbing a mitt and putting it on his hand.

"Can we just play please" Arnold mumbled I noticed him glaring at Daniel half the time.

**BASEBALL CLIFFHANGER :D**

* * *

**We'll…yeah new kind of Cliffhanger…**

**To be honest I think my writing is getting a lot better!**

**My Teacher made everyone an account on here but…when I told her I had one already…**

**She made me read ****ALL**** of my stories to the class...**

**So now all my Classmates are following my story DX.**

* * *

**Questions:**

**Why did Tiffany start helping Curly?**

**How come a weird Whisper in her head is taking over her?**

**Why is Arnold acting a bit…raspy?**

**What about the note huh?!**

**Find out next time! :3.**


	10. A Horrible accident and a set back

**We're back! **

**Time to write… at this point on there may be a mild slight bit of cursing.**

**I some-times curse but I tend to control it so don't say I shouldn't be cursing when I was 12.**

**Also…my Birthday is Today****; so if you care about me for some cool reason please say Happy Birthday!**

* * *

-**Hey Arnold!**

**(Tiffany POV)**

* * *

"Your friend Helga and Phoebe want you to meet them a Gerald field for a baseball game I think" my mom said looking at me than Daniel.

"Wait let me guess Daniel's coming with me" I put my hand up like a stop sign making Daniel smirk.

"Uhm…we'll yes" she replied almost offended that I stopped her.

"Okay then let's get going I grabbed Daniels arm and ran" leaving my mom dumbstruck on how I wanted to be left alone with Daniel. **(Sorry that didn't sound right I'd try to make it sound nice but…yeah…)**

I ran and never stopped we reached Gerald field seeing everyone stop and stare at us running like we we're being followed.

"Tiffany over here" Helga called out seeing Daniel and then stare at me.

"Is this your brother" Gerald asked making me and Daniel look at each other.

(Daniel actually looks exactly like my character, acts, talks, glasses, and almost same emotions as her).

"Nope just an old friend… "I said looking at everyone but then walked to Phoebe.

"an annoying friend" I whispered to Phoebe making her giggle.

"Daniel rolled his eyes but smirked at the same time" making Gerald ask the most interesting subject out loud.

"Did you two date before" Gerald asked making Helga, Arnold, and me, go wide eyed.

"We'll…Uhm."I caught his mouth by putting my hand on it.

"Let's just play please" she weakly smiled but then felt a wet liquid on her hand.

"DANIEL" I yelled making everyone burst out laughing but not me.

"What you did that to me all the time" He laughed grabbing a mitt and putting it on his hand.

"Can we just play please" Arnold mumbled I noticed him glaring at Daniel half the time.

I think Arnold was pretty pissed for some reason; he threw the ball right when I didn't even grab the bat so it flew past me.

"Strike ONE" I heard Helga yell from behind me.

I grabbed the bat from the floor and gripped it staring at Arnold making him I think sweat a bit.

I saw Arnold I think say something but after he threw the ball.

I hit the ball making Gerald run after it.

"Gerald over here" Daniel shouted while watching Tiffany run closer.

Gerald threw the ball to Daniel but out of the blue Tiffany slid under his arm running past him.

Daniel whipped his head towards her smiling and throwing it to Herald making Herald throw it back to Daniel.

"Dude I'm not catching her she's crazy" Herald yelled making Daniel smirk.

"Yes, yes she is" he whispered to his self running after her making her run faster.

**Tap**

"OUT"

* * *

***Tiffany's Bedroom***

**(Tiffany POV)**

* * *

"Tiffany hun wake up"

I woke up seeing my mom scared as heck.

"What happened, where am i…who are you"

**Hardcore Cliffhanger~**

* * *

**Yeah…umm…no description here…**

**I got this idea of Rise Of The Guardians…**

**Don't him meh…I was just lazy I'm sorry D:**

* * *

***Bit of Spoiler***

**(Don't read if you like surprises...**

**If you are confused keep reading :P)**

* * *

**Tiffany had a Baseball hit in her head...Hard.**

**She Lost her memory and...probably won't make the Jungle deadline...**

**Could they help her?**

**Find out next time...**


	11. Waking up and Celebration

**Okay enough with the Damn Cliffhangers…**

* * *

-**Hey Arnold!**

* * *

_I think Arnold was pretty pissed for some reason; he threw the ball right when I didn't even grab the bat so it flew past me._

"_Strike ONE" I heard Helga yell from behind me._

_I grabbed the bat from the floor and gripped it staring at Arnold making him I think sweat a bit._

_I saw Arnold I think say something but after he threw the ball._

_I hit the ball making Gerald run after it._

"_Gerald over here" Daniel shouted while watching Tiffany run closer._

_Gerald threw the ball to Daniel but out of the blue Tiffany slid under his arm running past him._

_Daniel whipped his head towards her smiling and throwing it to Herald making Herald throw it back to Daniel._

"_Dude I'm not catching her she's crazy" Herald yelled making Daniel smirk._

"_Yes, yes she is" he whispered to his self running after her making her run faster._

_**Tap**_

"_OUT"_

* * *

_***Tiffany's Bedroom***_

_**(Tiffany POV)**_

* * *

"_Tiffany hun wake up"_

_I woke up seeing my mom scared as heck._

"_What happened…who are you" _

"Tiffany you got hit with a baseball and you fell went unconscious" A boy with black hair, grey shirt, and jeans said sitting beside me.

"What I didn't lose my memory" I shouted making the boy fall off the bed.

"Tiffany calm down" I looked up seeing my mom hold my shoulder.

That's when I realized I saw in my room and Daniel fell on the floor I got my memory back so quick again!

"Wait, where everyone is" I shouted making my mom's eyes wide.

"You got your memory back this quick" she asked making me look at her with a smirk.

"Who said I forgot" I replied making Daniel raise his eyebrow.

"You just sai-" I cut him off and said "I didn't say anything" I said looking at him with a cold stare.

I jumped up out my bed running to the door seeing everyone outside my house and they looked sad as heck.

I closed the door making sure I had clothes on and looked at my Tank top and black shorts.

**Writer- *facepalm* xD.**

I opened the door seeing everyone look up and eyes wide open and ran to hug me.

"We thought you'd never wake up" Sid said crying which was surprising.

"What do you mean" I asked letting go of them seeing everyone had wet faces even Helga.

"You were knocked out for weeks" Gerald said making me go wide eyed.

"That means we leave in-"I got caught off by Arnold who looked up.

"2 days" Arnold said looking at the direction toward his house.

_Why are they all so sad…were they really afraid if I never woke up._

"Well it doesn't matter why don't we all go out to celebrate" Helga asked making everyone shocked at her happy emotion.

"Sounds great Helga lets go" Arnold said grabbing Gerald, Helga, Phoebe, and me in a group shield round up.

* * *

**Okay, I'm getting sick of the Cliffhangers I'm REALLY angry at myself for doing that this is just a preview.**

**To tell you that I'm still here…BUT I need ideas for the trip and some information on Arnold's History on his family and the tribe of people there…**

**I know I feel like a Nub. **

**REMEMBER this is short because it's telling you i've been have Writers-block.**

**Can I please get some slack…I have 4 tests to do every week now…**

**Iceamethyst007 (Writer)-Excuses, Excuses, Excuses.**

**Shut up.**


End file.
